Inner Demons
by LadyEval
Summary: Mirai TrunksxOC, a mix of friendship and mild romance. Occurs in the present timeline, but isn't necessarily canon with the series. COMPLETE.
1. Just Get Through This Day

** I've started this 'cause it's something I've been wanting to do for a while, and the rest of my Hard to Hold series just isn't coming. Not right now, anyways. I think parts of this sound a bit awkward, since I don't do as well in 3rd person writing, but bear with me.This is a prologue, I guess, so its a lot shorter than a normal chapter. **

**The chapters for this are going to be song-based, an idea I stole mercilessly from RunMoogles, who has an awesome Brolly fic. I highly recommend it. **

* * *

-Just Get Through This Day-

* * *

The planet loomed before us, swirls of pale green mixed with white wisps of clouds. It emanated serenity, a sense of simplistic peace and isolation from the busy trafficking lanes between other industrial worlds.

The planet of Namek.

Or New Namek, rather, since the original's premature death at the hands of Freeza, now only a fading nightmare to be forgotten by future generations.

However, his lust for power had not vanished along with him. There were others. Such as those I traveled with.

I took my eyes from the slowly revolving world visible through Blackfire's viewport and looked over at the group conversing quietly on the other side of the bridge. A group of 3 men, essentially the commanders of the ship. _-The commanders of my ship.- _I remembered. She was technically mine, but… I couldn't think why I agreed to let Revan use her for his purposes. I had a reason at the time, but…it wouldn't come. I dismissed the worry from my mind. Whenever that happened, there was no sense in dwelling on it.

But Revan, of course. The leader of the crew and other officers on the ship. Not that there were many. Blackfire wasn't a large vessel, and certainly wasn't designed as a war craft. But that's what she had become over time. Her sleek, black surface had accumulated a number of battle scars over the past 3 years. Silver-gray scratches and scrapes were visible here and there from laser bolts not even Jin had been skilled enough to dodge.

Jin. The pilot. At the moment he was leaning over the main computer panel, steel-gray eyes taking in readings for the planet's atmospheric pressure, oxygen levels, and other necessities to ensure the planet's safety and calculate any difficulties for landing.

"Kiori."

I blinked and focused my gaze on Revan once more, meeting his grey-green eyes for only a moment, then instinctively lowering my eyes to a vague area around his chest and shoulders. It was the closest I could come to obeying his order not to look at the floor when speaking to someone. I simply stood and waited for him to continue.

"I think we may need you for this in the end. I've heard the Nameks are fair fighters, but physical pain does not affect their sense of…morals. If Roukin and I can't wring an answer from them about these Dragonballs, I'll need you to work it out of them someway. Until then you may either stay on Blackfire or accompany us."

"Where would you rather have me?" I asked quietly, still looking slightly below his eyes.

He looked down at the planet, a piece of crimson hair falling over one calculating eye. "There's a chance you could get involved in the fighting if you accompany us. And I can't have you wearing yourself out again. You'll stay on the ship once we've landed, just in case any Nameks try to sabotage it. After all" he smirked, glancing back at the pilot busily calculating across the bridge, "we know Jin can't hold them off."

"Hey!" Jin snapped, his low tail of white hair falling over his shoulder as he lifted his head to engage in visual combat with our leader, "That was one time, okay?"

I smiled slightly as a light bickering began between the two, bowing my head to show that I understood what I was to do, and looked down on the planet once more. I hoped for their sakes the Nameks would give Revan the use of the Dragonballs before the fighting grew out of control. For all his casual banter in the confines of the ship, I knew his true, ruthless nature. He would leave this world ravaged to get his wish.

* * *

On the planet Earth, a young Namekian stood at the edge of a floating temple, hanging high over the planet's surface. He held a large oaken staff, its rounded end trembling slightly above his head from the force of his grip as he strained his senses outward, trying to make sense of the discord radiating from across the galaxy. His home, all his brothers. Something was happening to them.

He closed his eyes and reluctantly withdrew his attention from the mysterious turmoil of his people and mentally scanned the earth below, searching for the power levels of those strong enough to help.

Soon he found them, four large Ki concentrated together. He reached out to the strongest and established a mental connection between them.

_-Goku? Can you hear me?- _ He asked timidly.

He felt a slight mental spike of surprise at the sudden contact, then the Saiyan's cheerful voice chattering away in his mind.

_-Dende? Hey guys, it's Dende! How've you been, I haven't seen you in awhile! Do you want to come down, Chichi's cooked lunch for us!-_

_-I don't eat, Goku.-_

_-Oh, that's right, I forgot. Man, that's too bad. She made a bunch of stuff. We've got turkey, and potatoes, and these really yummy bread rolls, and rice and-_

_-Um, Goku? That's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.-_

_-Oh, sorry. What do you need?-_

_-I need your help. C-can you come up to the lookout? It's kind of hard to explain.-_

His voice became a bit more serious as he started to understand that this was a real problem, whatever it was.The young Namek dimly heard the Saiyan's thoughts as he spoke to his friends, sounding like an echo of the clear mental conversation they'd engaged in moments before.

-_Sorry, guys. Dende says there's some kind of trouble, and he wants me to go right away.-_

Other voices sounded out, still audible in the Namek's mind as he maintained the connection between himself and the group.

_-What kind of trouble, Dad?-_

_-Let me come, Goku! I don't know if there's anything I can do to help Dende, but I want to try at least.-_

_sigh-Well..alright then. Just grab on and we'll go.-_

A moment later the group appeared on the lookout, a few feet from the young Namek standing at the edge. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks stepping away from Goku's side, the contact for the Instant Transmission no longer necessary.

"So, what's up?" Goku asked cheerily, attempting to brighten the worried expression in the boy's eyes. It didn't work.

"There's something happening on Namek." Dende said quietly, turning back to look out into the empty sky, as if to read the fate of his people in the clouds drifting overhead. "I've felt it for a few days now, but it's gotten worse. But I can't tell..I don't know what's hurting them!" He burst out desperately, the staff trembling once more in his hand.

Gohan hurried forward to place an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Please don't worry, Dende. I know my Dad can save them. And I'm going too, we all are! We'll find out what's going on there, and put a stop to it! Right, Dad?"

"Of course, son." Goku knelt down by the two boys, trying to calm them both by remaining calm himself. "All we need is for you to point us in the direction of New Namek, and we can be there right away." He placed a hand on the Namek's head, his tone a bit lighter. "And we'll take you back for a visit when this is over, so you can see that everyone's okay. How's that sound?"

Dende nodded, sniffling slightly as he remembered that the guardian of Earth shouldn't be crying, and locked onto the planet's location with his mind, pointing to give a visual direction. "It's that way, Goku. It shouldn't be hard to find."

The Saiyan nodded and stood up, looking toward his companions. "Let's go." They all gathered around him again, and after a moment of concentration, the group vanished, traveling at an inconceivable speed towards the turmoil on planet Namek.

* * *

**There it is. In it's half-length glory.  
**

** Please review! I know it's hard to think of stuff to say sometimes, (for me anyway) but it really helps me know how the story's going over with people. Especially in the first few chapters. Just pick something you liked, something I could have done better, something that bothered you, or something that intrigued you and captured your interest, something you just noticed..anything. Give me your thoughts. **


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

**One more thing. The chapter titles will either be the lyrics I use in the story, or the actual title of the song, whichever fits in the little box. So they're not necessarily going to go together.**

**Most of the songs I use will be Evanescence, although possibly some other rock groups. Depends on what I picture for the chapter theme.**

* * *

-We All Live

We All Die

That Does Not Begin to Justify You -

* * *

I stood looking vacantly out the ship's window, this time seeing the surface of the planet rather than the colors of its skies from orbit. It looked peaceful. It was a pity Revan had decided to come here. I wished these people could have avoided this. From what I'd heard, they'd been through a lot already.

We'd landed about 3 standard days ago, and so far the only progress Revan had made was finding a few Dragon balls in the villages he'd raided, but the Nameks had refused to tell him how to use them, or even how many there were. No one had been killed yet, but his patience was growing thin. He didn't torment people for the sake of it, but when he reached his limit there would be a hundred new graves on this planet within the hour.

"Kiori."

Jin stood at the doorway to the bridge. Strange. He was supposed to be out with Revan, scouting for information. That must mean-

"He needs me?"

"Yes. We're not making any headway with these Nameks." He sighed. "If only they'd grant him his wish, we'd leave and this could all be over. But they have some sense of guardianship over their Dragon balls. They say they can't give them to anyone with evil intent, or something like that."

Come to think of it, I really didn't know what Revan's intent was. Something along the lines of immortality or eternal youth, I was sure. But I'd never thought to ask. No matter. I'd follow him regardless of what his wish was, so there was no reason to take up his time to explain his plans to me.

* * *

Jin and I soon arrived at one of the raided villages. I looked out numbly at the scene.

The small stone houses were blown apart, those that remained standing with gaping holes in the roof and walls. The less fortunate were only piles of shapeless rubble on the ground. A pair of young Namekian boys saw us approach and ran to hide behind the legs of the village elder. He regarded us with silent hostility, placing his hands protectively on the heads of the boys peeking out behind him. They seemed to be the few that remained unharmed, most likely because of their age. The warriors of the village lay beaten, able to move but choosing to remain still to recover and keep an eye on the children and elders, in case these invaders should turn their sights on them next.

Jin took me to one of the buildings, a hole blown away where a window would normally have been, but otherwise structurally intact. I ducked in the doorway after him, pausing to look at the room in front of me. One of the warriors lay on a makeshift mat on the floor, badly bruised and with thin lines of dark, purple blood trickling down the side of his head. Revan stood in a corner, looking down in silence, a fire of impatience smoldering in his green eyes. He glanced at me for a moment, then returned his gaze to the wounded Namekian on the floor.

"I've spent enough time on this planet already. Wrench the answer from his mind if you have to, but I want that Dragon summoned by the end of the day." He said curtly, striding past me as I knelt to examine the warrior before me.

"Revan." I protested softly. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. I glanced from the Namekian to him and back again, letting my eyes settle comfortably on the floor before I continued.

"He's too weak now. If I entered his mind now, he would die."

"Could you get what you needed before he goes?" he asked coarsely.

"..yes."

"Then kill him. He shouldn't have given me so much trouble in the first place." He left without a backward glance, with Jin hesitantly trailing after him.

I sighed and surveyed the Namek again, interested to see that he'd opened his eyes. So he'd heard. We simply looked at each other for a time, the minutes slowly ticking by as we both sat immobile in the darkness.

He finally broke the silence, forcing cracked words from his throat. "What..are you..waiting for?"

"I don't want your death." I answered simply. "It serves no purpose."

He closed his eyes and meditated on my words, stillness engulfing us once again. I lifted my head and surveyed the room, my gaze finally settling on the corner of a sort of bed visible through the doorway to another room. I rose and walked across the room, feeling the Namek's eyes on my back the entire time. I came back a moment later with two thin sheets from the bed and resumed my place by his side. By this time I felt another set of eyes on me, coming from the main doorway to the house.

I let my eyes glaze over as I extended my mind throughout the room, searching for the new presence looking in. I smiled as I detected a small, tentative energy behind me, and blinked to focus my gaze on the Namek once more.

"Could you ask him to come in?" I murmured, keeping my voice lower than usual so as not to scare off the tiny presence at the doorway.

His eyes slid past me. "It's alright." He called hoarsely. "She won't hurt you, Caliph."

I slowly turned my head to see one of the young boys from outside, peering timidly in at this new intruder to his village. He seemed reluctant to leave the safety of the door post, but shuffled forward in his best attempt to show bravery for the warrior who called him. I smiled slightly at his round, puppy dog eyes looking so solemnly up at me. It seemed a strange expression in one so young. Although considering the circumstances, I could understand his caution towards me.

"Do you want to help him?" I asked softly, still afraid of startling him with any movement too sudden, any sound too loud. He did seem surprised, more at my question than my speaking to him, but nodded almost instantly.

"Could you get some water for his wounds? It doesn't need to be much."

He nodded once more and scurried from the room, any fear banished by the importance of his small task. It was something to occupy his mind.

I began tearing thin strips from one of the sheets, setting the other aside for the time being, and a few minutes later the boy returned, walking carefully so as not to spill any water from the clay bowl he carried. He'd also thought to bring a similarly crafted cup, which he balanced precariously in the crook of his arm. I took both from him and dipped the cup into the water, filling it halfway before offering it to my Namekian charge. I slipped an arm under his head and lifted him high enough to let the water trickle down his throat, making sure he had swallowed what he had completely before giving him more. His throat was too tight to allow too much down at one time. Once he'd had his fill, I lay him back down and proceeded to wrap the worst of his bruises, and a painful-looking swelling of one shoulder, resulting from a badly pulled or overextended muscle. If he'd aggravated Revan as much as he'd said, it wouldn't surprise me if Revan had held him down and pulled his arm out of its socket until he felt the muscle tear. I'd heard of him doing similar things when his temper was up.

I dipped the strips into the bowl, then firmly wrapped them around his wounds. He sighed in relief as the cool bandages soothed the inflamed skin around surrounding fresh scars and the injured shoulder, eventually drifting into a weary semi-consciousness. The boy stood watching me the entire time, curiosity compelling him to shuffle forward step-by-step, until he was finally at my side, looking on in fascination at the simple doctoring.

"You did well." I said, pulling the second sheet over the dozing Namek once I'd finished. He smiled, looking happily down at the bandages on the warrior's arms.

His smile faded as a shadow fell over the two of us, a tall figure stepping down into the house.

I looked back. Roukin.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Revan said you were supposed to kill him!"

"He said I_ could_." I corrected mildly.

"He needs that information today!"

"He'll have it today. But there is time for the Namek to heal before then."

"There isn't any time!" He burst out angrily. "We just detected a new group of power levels on the planet! Revan doesn't want to risk waiting any longer!"

I frowned and let my eyes drift down once more, processing this information. A new group? Strange. Now that I thought about it, I could sense a number of distance powers, four it seemed.

I looked up, turning my head in the direction of an unfamiliar Ki level. "One's coming here."

"What?! Now?! Ah hell, Revan's gonna have my ass if we screw this up!" He snarled, whirling about and shooting up into the air to confront the intruder.

I looked out after his retreating form for a moment, wondering if I should follow. No. Revan had told me not to use my powers unless it was necessary, and at this point it wasn't. If Roukin couldn't stop the newcomer, I would. But until then my duty was to the two Nameks, particularly the child, sitting with me.

However, after a while, it became apparent that I could no longer sit by. The battle was starting to get out of control. Stray blasts struck the ground nearby, shaking the foundation of the house and causing light showers of dust to rain down from the ceiling. The young Namekian with me, Caliph, was trying his best not to look frightened. But he curled up tightly beside the nameless warrior, flinching whenever a blast came too close to the building. With one last sympathetic look at his trembling form, I rose and went out to assist in the fight.

But once I saw Roukin's opponent, for the first time that day I was stunned, with no idea what I should do. He was fighting a young boy. A _child. _He was dressed in loose navy training clothes, with a short but unruly mane of dark hair. And he was losing. From the bruises covering Roukin's body, the boy had put up a good fight. Amazing, in one so young. But he was burning out. He was unable to fully match his opponent's speed. His eyes could follow Roukin's movements, but his body responded a second too late. And in this fight, that one second mattered a great deal. He couldn't protect himself from attacks from behind, even if he knew where they were coming from. He was just too worn out to keep up his defense.

Roukin appeared behind him once more, a sparking ball of green energy summoned to his hand. He grinned savagely and drew his arm back, preparing to launch the electrifying attack at the mangled boy in front of him.

No. No child should die like this. I focused my mind on the boy, forming my hands into the Boujin seal, my most rarely used technique. The tips of my fingers and thumbs touched together, one hand a mirror image of the other. I curled my two middle fingers of each hand down, meeting on the flat surface between the first and second joints of each finger, forming almost a heart shape when seen head-on. I concentrated on the boy's mind, finding the precise point that coordinated his mind with his fighting energy. I pictured taking the boy's energy, trapping it like a ball between the palms of my hands. And it was done.

* * *

Gohan floated weakly in the air, his breathing harsh as he surveyed the opponent in front of him. He was stronger than he'd thought. Too strong for him to beat by himself.

_-My dad could do it- _He thought bitterly, hoping he could last long enough for one of the others to sense his power level and come finish this guy off. It probably hadn't been such a good idea to split up and take these guys on one-on-one. But they hadn't seemed this powerful earlier. They must be able to repress their power level, just like he could.

His eyes widened as the man in front of him disappeared. -_Behind!-_ He mentally screamed at his body, willing himself to move fast enough to dodge this attack. He had turned halfway around, meeting a sparking green ball of electric energy, and knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid it, when it happened.

He gasped as a sudden coldness came over him, as if a wet blanket had been thrown over his body, and felt his Ki plummet instantly. He lost the energy that kept his body in flight, and he dropped like a rock to the ground below. His opponent's attack whizzed over his head, crackling harmless static in the air where his body had been a moment before. He tried desperately to summon his Ki, but he couldn't. There seemed to be a wall somewhere inside his body, and when he reached he met a strong resistance, like a shield preventing his mind from drawing the energy from his body. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his face, bracing himself for the impact.

It never came. He stopped suddenly in the air, feeling like he'd landed on a cushion of air, or his dad's Nimbus cloud. He cautiously peeked through his arms and saw he was somehow suspended a few feet from the ground. But there was nothing under him..and he still couldn't summon his Ki, so he wasn't holding himself up. What was going on here?

His opponent's furious voice thundered from above him. "KIORI!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and let my arms drop limply to my sides, tilting my head up to meet Roukin's enraged eyes. I blinked once, letting the boy drop from his place suspended in the air. He fell with a small thud to the ground, looking wildly around until he saw the source of Roukin's anger. Me.

Roukin landed in front of me, eyes flashing dangerously and his jaw clenched, visibly refraining himself from striking me down where I stood.

"And just what-the _hell_- was _that_?" He snarled. "I was about to finish him!"

"He is a child, Roukin." I said simply.

"Not this again! Do you think Revan will care what the reason was? We're not going to be able to grant the wish today if all these damn Saiyans are as troublesome as this one!"

Saiyan? I looked curiously past Roukin to the bewildered boy, still in his spot on the ground and avidly following our conversation. Yes, I could see it now. Dark hair, dark eyes, and such a proficiency in battle. So he was a Saiyan.

I shrugged one shoulder. "The plan has been delayed." I said simply. "The rule is to return to the ship if this happens."

"I know what the rules are!" He snapped irritably.

"And the boy is coming with us." I continued.

"What?! Like hell he is!"

"I won't leave him here where Revan will find him. He's coming and is not to be harmed." I said, this time with a definite warning in my voice.

He stood fuming for a moment, then whirled around and stalked over to the boy, seizing him by the arm and half-carrying, half-dragging his struggling form back to me. The child was making a strong attempt to get loose, but with his powers bound he hadn't a hope of breaking Roukin's grip.

"Now can we go?" He demanded.

I nodded serenely and placed a hand on his arm, turning on the spot to transport us back to the ship.

* * *

** I should have Kiori's picture, along with everybody else's, on my profile today, and she'll be described in the next chapter.**

**And..now that I've got a decent length chapter out, please review! It's probably going to take me a week to post the next part, and reviews would let me know how I'm doing. I'm not sure I'm pulling this off like I did in my head. In my head it's a fantastic and weirdly disjointed tale, so please tell me if I succeeded in any way with this.**

** I realize it's starting out slow in terms of a romance story, but have patience. I'm getting there. **

* * *


	3. Exodus

-Here In the Shadows

I'm Safe, I'm Free

I've Nowhere Else To Go

But I Can Not Stay Where I Don't Belong-

* * *

We appeared back in one of the main corridors of Blackfire, the boy stunned by the sudden change in location. All this time, though he had struggled, he hadn't said a word. He was likely trying to discover what had happened to him, and what our motives were for bringing him here. Roukin immediately dropped the boy's arm, as though he were diseased somehow, and whirled about to face me once again.

"Until Revan says otherwise the boy is in your charge. I don't know how he's going to get us out of this mess, but keep the kid out of the way unless you want to see him blasted across the wall."

I nodded once to show I understood and he stalked off towards the bridge, the designated meeting-place should there be any problems on the planet. Revan and Jin should be arriving soon, but without me to transport them they would have to fly on their own. And if they encountered the other Saiyans along the way...

I knew Revan could hold his own, but poor Jin. No matter how hard he tried, he just wasn't a serious fighter. I hoped nothing happened to him. He was the only one I trusted to pilot Blackfire with as much care as I would.

I blinked and brought myself out of my thoughts, feeling my young charge's gaze on me. He'd fixed his dark eyes on me from his place on the floor, studying me while I was absorbed in my own mind. I looked down neutrally at him, leaving him to make his own judgment about me. After another moment or two of his piercing stare, he must have determined I was not a threat, at least not an immediate one.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, gingerly picking himself up from where Roukin had dropped him and wrapping his arms around himself. I smiled sympathetically. I knew the physical effects the Boujin seal would have on someone. The chill he was feeling was mostly in his mind, a way to picture the absence of his usual abundant energy. It was the natural response in most people. They needed to have a physical reaction to the seal, some kind of response so that their powers weren't just gone, something caused it.

"Kiori." I replied. "The effects will wear off in a few hours."

His face visibly brightened. "So that means I'll be able to use my powers again! Wait...why can't I use them now? What did you do? It _was_ you, wasn't it?" He asked, excitement slowly changing to confusion once again.

I bit my lip as I thought how to explain the seal to him, glancing up and down the hallway in search of anyone returning to the ship. The boy wasn't likely to be welcomed by the others, particularly since he was there because of one of my 'moments', as everyone called them. Moments of defiance weren't appreciated in Revan's crew. Although no one would attempt to harm me, not that they would be able to anyway, the boy was another story. Particularly with his powers bound as they were.

"Not here." I said finally, nodding down the hall. "Come with me."

He nodded and followed me at a quick trot to my room, located on the southern end of the ship, farthest away from the bridge.

* * *

He followed the strange girl, Kiori, through the hallways of what seemed to be the ship she had brought him to. She was so..different. Unless she was speaking to someone she seemed completely cut off from her surroundings, letting her eyes drift blankly to the floor as she shut herself off in her mind. She reminded him of someone with autism, or some other condition that trapped her inside herself. But she said she had caused him to lose his powers. How could she do that, without some sort of device? She seemed nice enough though, and he supposed he owed her his life. He knew he wouldn't have been able to dodge that attack on his own.

"Oh! My name's Gohan, by the way." He exclaimed, worried that he might have seemed rude not introducing himself. His mother would be appalled if she knew. Lucky she wasn't here or he'd probably get a lecture in proper manners for the rest of the day.

The girl glanced down at him, as if to connect his name with his face, and nodded once, more to herself than to him. He drew his arms tighter around himself, trying to shake off the feeling of an invisible chilling mist clinging to his entire body. Hopefully she was right, and it would wear off soon.

Not that it mattered anyway. He remembered that his father, Krillin, and Trunks were all still searching the planet for the source of the disruption to the planet. They'd be able to sense that he was missing, or at least that his faint energy signal had suddenly jumped across the planet.

-_But my power's so low right now it probably feels like I'm about to die or something.- _He thought, feeling somewhat guilty that his father would be scared out of his mind trying to find him. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and he knew his dad wouldn't let his fear show through to anyone else, but just knowing he'd be worried was enough to make him regret getting himself into this situation.

They soon arrived at what must be her room on the ship. It seemed like her. Black walls, blue lights emitting a soft glow from the darkened ceiling, and a double bed under a window seat by the wall, covered in a midnight blue satin bedspread. Although the entire room seemed dark, it didn't feel evil. More like..withdrawn. Silent. The thick carpet muffled all sound, giving way to form a faint impression of his feet. A dark, polished wooden dresser stood opposite the bed, beside it a table covered in small vials and plastic jars of unidentifiable liquids. If he had come in alone, or with anyone else, he would have been a bit creeped out by the overall gloom pervading the area. But it just seemed to fit her, in the short time that he'd known her, and she seemed completely at ease here.

His eyes followed her as she proceeded farther into her abode, taking in the sight of her to match the room. Her snow-white hair, draping down to the middle of her back, was so pale that it didn't' contrast as sharply as it should have with the dark walls. Her crimson eyes added the only color to the area, seeming to glow from the surrounding pallor of her face. The rest of her melded almost completely into the darkness. She wore a long black cloak,decorated with intricate gold and silver designs along the edges. Its loose sleeves and black arm guards covered her arms and it clasped together a bit below the throat and again at her stomach, opening at the chest and hips to reveal another, shorter type of clothing under the cloak, but it was also black with matching silver patterns, so it was hard to distinguish what it was precisely. She also wore black cloth boots, lacing up the sides of pale, slender legs. She fit perfectly with her surroundings.

But now that he was taking the time to actually examine her, he noticed that she looked strained, somehow. She was unnaturally pale and thin, almost to the point of being unattractive, and giving her an overall appearance of delicacy. It was as if she had been ill recently. Combined with the largely vacant expression in her eyes, he was certain there was something wrong with her. Was she not treated well on the ship, or was her condition caused by something she'd encountered on another planet. He thought it unlikely she was naturally frail, since he knew she had incredible mental power, if nothing else. Then what..?

* * *

I stopped halfway to my bed and looked back at the boy. Gohan. I must remember that.

He stood with his eyes fixated on me, seeming to take in every detail about me. Strange. That quiet examination was something I'd only ever known in myself. To have that amount of interest and attention focused solely on me made me somewhat uneasy. Although, I had to keep reminding myself the circumstances of our meeting. Technically speaking, I was the enemy.

"Gohan." I prodded gently, hating to interrupt his thoughts, no matter how awkward it made me feel. "I think it would be best for you to stay in my room for the time being. At least until the seal wears off."

"Seal? What is that? Is that why I can't focus my energy anymore?" He asked hurriedly, not wanting me to escape the question again.

I hesitated, but he did have the right to know at least the basics of how the seal worked. "Yes." I said at last, settling down on the bed and thought for a moment how to explain. "It's a mental block on the part of your mind that knows how to draw and manipulate the energy from your body. It makes you forget how to find your Ki and center yourself, but only temporarily. Those with enough experience using their Ki instinctively overcome the seal within a few hours. Four at the most."

"Really? But how? How can it just make me forget?"

"It's..not something easily explained."

He frowned, disappointed by my answer. I sighed and tried to come up with something else to tell him.

"The knowledge is still there in your mind, the seal just prevents you from accessing it. It's a bit like..selective amnesia, I suppose. If that helps."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to understand this new information. He looked exhausted. With the initial adrenaline of the fight with Roukin wearing off, his shoulders slumped as his bruises finally caught up with him. I smiled. He suddenly looked a much younger child than he was, worn out after a long day outside.

"You should rest." I offered, nodding at the bed beneath me. He hesitated for a moment, visibly weighing his fatigue against his desire not to look like a baby needing a nap.

He compromised by sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep. My dad's coming to get me soon." He said determinedly.

I cocked my head, smiling at him in my eyes. "Really? And will being awake make him fly any faster?" I asked teasingly.

"Well..no. But I don't want to just be sleeping when he gets here." he protested.

"I'm sure if any strangers arrive there will be quite a commotion. You'll wake up."

He debated within himself for another moment before reluctantly lying back on the bed, curled up into a tight knot to warm himself. I folded an edge of the satin comforter over him, leaning against the pillows to rest myself. Binding someone's powers always left me feeling somewhat drained, though not as much as I would have had I engaged in an active battle. I let myself drift off into a hazy realm of half-sleep, not enough to really revitalize me, but I needed to be conscious enough to wake at any sudden disruption on the ship.

I remained in such a state for certainly no more than a half-hour before the sound of a blast echoed throughout the hallways, the impact strong enough to shake the foundations of the ship. My eyes shot open and I was instantly alert, sliding off the bed to stand listening warily for any clue where the attack came from. It sounded farther away, towards the bridge, or perhaps halfway between there and my room. I looked down to Gohan, who lay an undisturbed mound under the covers of my bed. I leaned over to jostle him awake when my door suddenly slid open, hard enough to slam into its crevice into the wall.

I paused with my hand on the boy's arm, meeting Revan's fierce eyes in my doorway. There was dirt smudged in spots on his face and into his torn clothing, and he emanated a lust for the battle he had just escaped from. I could tell he didn't want to be here, but he realized his crew couldn't handle themselves in a battle such as he had been fighting. I could see the control he had to exert over himself to attend to his companions rather than rush off to battle these new adversaries, one of the few worthy ones we'd encountered recently.

"We need to leave Kiori." He commanded breathlessly. I nodded and gathered the drowsy child in my arms, knowing it would take him a few minutes to waken fully under the Boujin seal. It had a way of clouding one's mind to stay in effect longer.

Revan grit his teeth at my decision, but decided to argue on the way out rather than delay further in my room.

"This way." He said shortly, striding off quickly towards the side exit from Blackfire. "We're meeting up with Jin and Roukin and we'll need you to transport us to another planet to regroup."

"I thought Roukin was on the ship." I questioned.

"He was. I sent him to find Jin."

A sense of dread filled me at the thought of Jin being caught in a fight. He wasn't a warrior. He could only manage a defensive style at best. I stretched out my senses, trying to locate Jin and Roukin's energy signal. There. Jin's Ki was faint, almost a fourth what it should have been. And I had no idea how badly he had been hurt. What if I was too late getting there?

I couldn't take that chance. I reached in front of me and grabbed Revan's arm, locking onto Jin's Ki in my mind and turning on the spot to transport us to him.

The next instant we were there, Gohan jerking awake in my arms at the sudden displacement. I let him jump to the ground and watch us all with wary eyes. Good. He was starting to get some of his vitality back, if not his battle power. I hated to know how helpless he felt right now.

I turned my attention to my two companions in front of me. Jin lay unconscious on the ground, sporting only flesh wounds it seemed, but enough of them to be serious. Roukin crouched beside him, tensing at our sudden arrival until he recognized who we were. He shot a brief glare at Gohan for simply being there, but quickly dismissed him. I strode forward and crouched down by Jin, pulling my silver _val nyr_ crystal on its chain from my neck and preparing the healing ritual.

"Kiori, we don't have time to heal him! You won't have enough energy left to transport us off planet! You've already pushed it taking us here!"

I merely shook my head, dabbing the crystal on one of Jin's scrapes, faintly tinging it red with a thin layer of his blood.

"He might not last the trip, and he can transport us once he's healed. He knows how as well as I do." I explained simply, nicking my finger with the sharp point of the crystal, pausing a moment to let the blood mix as the necklace glowed a faint blue, recognizing what was to come. I had preformed this procedure often enough for it to know as well as I did what the process was. I pressed the crystal into the center of Jin's chest, wrapping the delicate chain around my wrist and began focusing my energy through the crystal and into his body,murmuring the accompanying spell under my breath and hastening the natural healing of his wounds.

He gasped and abruptly sat up, looking with wide eyes at the new group of people surrounding him, and staring curiously at Gohan, the strange Saiyan boy who had somehow appeared in our midst. I removed my hands from his chest and returned the necklace to its usual spot tucked safely away under my shirt and let my arms drop wearily to my sides, the remainder of my power drained just as Revan had predicted. Not that I hadn't known it as well.

Revan gave him no time to recover further. "We need you to take us off planet. Now."

"But I..." Jin looked anxiously at the three of us. "I haven't had that much practice, guys. I...I can only take two at a time so far."

Silence.

Jin, Revan, and Roukin, their eyes all met. And I knew. I smiled bitterly and let my gaze drift to the ground, my mind going blank in anticipation of what was to come.

"Kiori-" Revan began haltingly.

I didn't respond.

"Kiori look at me!" He snapped suddenly, crouching down and forcing my now lifeless eyes up to meet his. "I _will_ come back for you." He whispered fiercely.

I kept my face blank, feeling nothing at his betrayal, as in the next instant his hand collided sharply with the side of my head, sending me down into a black release. I was faintly aware of Gohan calling my name, and the slight emptiness in the air as the three men vanished from the planet.

Then darkness.

* * *

**Hah! It's out! Review (I respond to all of them), and all shall be explained in the next chapter! ****Well, not all...some. **

**Some shall be explained in the next chapter! o . -  
**


	4. When Night Falls On Me

* * *

When night falls on me

I'll not close my eyes

I'm too alive

* * *

I don't know how long I drifted in the darkness.

But my body gradually began to wake itself, dragging my mind sluggishly up to the depths. It was a slow process. The first thing I was aware of was that the something under me wasn't the grass of Namek. The air didn't feel the same. The next thing I was aware of was a dull pain emanating from the side of my head. It helped wake me up, to say the least.

Still, I was cautious. I tried to ignore the pain in my head and stretched out my senses, trying to determine where I was. Nowhere familiar to me. There was no one in the immediate area, but I could feel a handful of power levels nearby, perhaps ten yards from me. They seemed to be slightly removed, as if there was a wall or some other structure between us. Satisfied that I was alone for the moment, I opened my eyes at last.

I was in a bedroom. A small one, containing only the bed I lay in, a dresser, and a desk, each against one wall of the room. A large window by the desk let in the gentle glow of morning sunlight, just barely falling on the edge of the bed. Good. That meant I had an escape route other than the closed door, leading to the small cluster of power levels I sensed moments before.

Now that I knew my surroundings, I reached out to investigate the group in the next room. I was mildly surprised to find I recognized one of them. Gohan. And three of the others were the same I had sensed on Namek. Of course. His companions must have found him, and brought me to their planet. But why? Did the boy ask them to, or did they seek to get information from me? It could just as easily be a mixture of both, I supposed.

Well, if it was information they desired, they would be sorely disappointed. They would learn nothing from me about _my_ companions. The fact that they had put me here, in an unguarded room, in a comfortable bed, rather than a more secure location proved that they didn't consider me a threat to them. That showed that Revan had been correct. He'd likely thought that if he knocked me out, it would seem as if I had some sort of falling out with the group. Given my treatment of Gohan, it would seem as if I was the good one, nothing more than a clever little pawn to be used and thrown away when it became inconvenient to have me around.

And perhaps I was. No matter. If I was to be a pawn, I was a loyal one. Revan had said he would return to find me again. I wasn't naïve enough to think it was because of any strong personal connection to me, only that he recognized that having one of my abilities aboard his crew was sometimes crucial to his plans. That was mainly why he had always tolerated more argument from me than from Jin or Roukin. And even if he did not want to keep his vow, for whatever reason, Jin wouldn't stand for it. Revan would come for me, whether it suited his plans or not. And until then I was content to wait.

I heard the small, quick pattering of footsteps approaching the door. It opened a crack and a bright black eye peered through into the room. Seeing me awake, Gohan swung the door open and eagerly approached the bed.

"Kiori, you're awake!"

I nodded once, smiling at his innocent excitement. "Yes." I stated simply, cocking my head to the side. "And where have you brought me, Saiyan child?"

"Oh, you're on Earth, at my house. I asked my dad to bring you here after-" he faltered for a moment, unsure how to address my abandonment. "-well, after he found me. You don't mind, do you? We didn't know of anywhere else to take you."

"There is nowhere else."

He faltered again, confused by my statement. "So..does that mean you don't mind staying here? At least for a while?" he asked hopefully.

I looked down at the bed, idly twirling the chain of my necklace around one finger. Here was the problem.

"I have no problem remaining on this planet. But I will not stay as a burden to anyone else." I said carefully.

"You wouldn't be burden to anyone! I promise! And no one's mad about what happened on Namek, my powers came back last night! See?" To prove his point he generated a small Ki ball in his hand.

"Whose room is this?" I asked quietly.

"Mine." He said obliviously, the energy ball dissipating from his hand.

"So if I were to stay, where would I go? There is no time for me to find my own home, and I have no way to pay for it if I came across one. And I have no intention of imposing on your family."

"Oh, but.." He thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he turned and dashed from the room. "Trunks!" he called.

I looked out curiously after him, still winding and unwinding the delicate silver chain around my finger. How did he plan to convince me?

A few moments later he returned, followed by a rather-confused looking lavender-haired boy. Although, I couldn't refer to him as a boy, precisely. He looked a bit older than me, but not yet mature enough to be a man. A youth then, I suppose. I met his dark blue eyes for a moment before the familiar unease returned, and I dropped my gaze back down to Gohan. For some reason, it was always easier for me to look at children. Anyone else felt extremely awkward to me. I felt as if they could see something in my eyes, as if they were judging me somehow. It was a feeling difficult to explain.

"This is Trunks. His mom's house is huge! And he said there were plenty of empty rooms there! And I know she wouldn't mind having you stay over!" Gohan explained hurriedly, pleading with me in his eyes to accept. I couldn't understand why the child seemed so desperate to have me stay. He had no reason to be so attached to me after so short a time.

I shook my head. "I have no way to repay her for such a service."

This time it was Trunks who spoke, still seeming somewhat confused by the situation. I could only imagine that Gohan must have burst in and asked if a strange girl could live at his house, without any explanation whatsoever. Either that or he didn't understand the reasons for my refusal.

"But my mother wouldn't need any payment from you. She wouldn't mind, really."

I silently shook my head again.

"But you said you didn't have anywhere else to go! And you shouldn't have to go back with _them_ just because you won't let us help!" Gohan cried.

I looked curiously at him. So that was it. They thought I had only followed Revan as a last resort, my only alternative to wandering aimlessly across the galaxy. Surprisingly, that wasn't too far from the truth. And I suppose seeing him hit me made it seem as if that was a regular occurrence. They thought I was mistreated aboard the ship.

Had I been a different kind of person I would have laughed. They _pitied _me. Or Gohan did, at least. I couldn't know what impression he had given his companions. Little did he know that if any attempt had been made to harm me aboard _my own_ ship…well, Revan would have had considerably more problems to deal with than his simple dreams of planetary conquest. Likely he would have found himself stranded on a desolate island, with his powers bound for the longest time I could manage, unable to even fly to an inhabited area. Or worse, depending on what he had done.

I sighed, tired of arguing with this Saiyan child. "If I can arrange some sort of payment between us, I will stay with this woman. No matter if she requests it or not."

After another hour or so, in which I was fussed over by the boy's mother Chichi, his father transported myself, Gohan, Trunks, and another man, short and completely bald, who was introduced as Krillin, to a truly large domed building. I was interested to see that Goku's Instant Transmission was as effective as my own form, perhaps even more so. He appeared to be able to move as many people as he wished, as long as they were physically connected to him in some way. My maximum was five if I stressed it, but three in addition to myself was the most I could manage on a regular basis.

They asked few question about me, seeming content to watch me for the time being and try to learn by observation alone. I could tell they found my scarlet eyes intriguing, particularly in contrast with my pale hair. I gathered there weren't many who looked like I did on this planet. Doubtless that would make it difficult to move about in public. Not that I planned on going out much, anyway.

Inside I was introduced to Trunks' mother Bulma, who shared everyone else's confusion of why I insisted on repaying her in some way if I were to stay at her home. I couldn't understand why they insisted I didn't. I could only assume that they were unusually generous people. Why couldn't they see my reason? I couldn't think of accepting such hospitality from someone and giving nothing in return. It would be dishonorable.

Perhaps our cultures were more different than I realized.

Growing weary of this discussion, I took advantage of a temporary lull in the conversation to close my eyes and simply meditate for a moment. I reached out with my mind, trying to get a feeling for this new planet. I needed to have a firm location in mind if I was ever to try my transportation here. The idea of being stuck in an unfamiliar area unsettled me. I doubted there would be any problems, but there was no reason to assume as much.

I detected another quiet presence enter the room. Not quiet as I was, exactly. There was a certain strength to it. A strong self-assurance, a confidence that I did not possess. I opened my eyes.

Another Saiyan.

This one was different from the others. He didn't share the relaxed, rather simple demeanor that Gohan and his father certainly possessed. I felt as if I should know who he was. I couldn't say that I'd seen him before, but...there was something about him that seemed familiar. He was certainly looking at me with interest.

"Where'd you find _her_?" he asked, with as much curiosity as I suspected he ever showed.

"Dad?" Trunks asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, do you know her from somewhere? Cause that would really help us out a lot if you could get her to stay here." Goku said earnestly.

The man scoffed. "No I haven't _met _her before. Couldn't you tell that she's a Vash?"

I looked up in surprise, actually meeting his eyes for a few seconds before dropping my gaze. So he knew more of the galaxy than these others did.

A confused silence fell over the room.

He rolled his eyes. "I keep forgetting how stupid you Earthlings are. A Vash is a race."

"Oh!" Bulma exclaimed, "You mean like the Saiyans?"

"No, not like Saiyans!"

"Well you don't need to snap at me, Vegeta! I know no other species could _possibly_ compare to the great _dead_ warrior race of Saiyans!" She retorted sarcastically.

Oh. So he was the infamous Saiyan Prince. I should have guessed. Though I had never met him personally, when Revan had been working under Freeza he had seen him in action quite a few times. He had told me enough stories for me to have already gotten a feel for the Saiyan's demeanor. And he was Trunks' father. Interesting

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

* * *

Trunks sighed, really hoping he could avoid hearing another petty bickering match between his parents.

"But Dad," he interrupted "how did you know she was a Vash? Is it her eyes or something like that?" It wasn't until after he said it that he realized he was talking about her like she wasn't in the room with them. He looked over, hoping she wasn't offended, and was a bit unnerved to see her staring blankly at the floor, seeming not to even be following the conversation. Gohan had said she had a habit of doing that, so he had no way to know whether she was really listening or not. He had never seen someone so..listless. Coming to a strange planet, meeting nearly a dozen new people in the span of a few hours, and she was just sitting, completely sedate.

At least he had succeeded in changing the topic. "The eyes are hardly a giveaway. Haven't any of you tried sensing her power level?" his father asked contemptuously.

For a moment everyone in the room, excluding his mother and Kiori, blinked stupidly and immediately stretched out their minds toward the girl sitting on her knees against the wall. He saw Goku's eyes widen, and a small, surprised gasp from Gohan and Krillin. What was the problem? Was there really anything special about this girl?

He frowned and tried to read her power level and was as shocked as everyone else when he couldn't. It was there, he could feel a strange, alien energy in the room with them, but...he couldn't focus on it. It seemed to jump about the room, and when he tried to focus on her Ki it just..shifted somehow. His eyes told him that she was sitting in front of him, but her Ki signal emitted somewhere from his right. But...she was sitting right there! He could see her! There was no way she could be moving her energy signal.

That couldn't be right. It was impossible. He tried again, with the same result. Only this time the Ki signal came from a few feet to the left of her. It seemed somehow displaced from her body, as if it could move on its own. But that was crazy!

"H-how is that possible?" he stammered.

She glanced up at him, holding him for a moment in her deep crimson eyes, smiling slightly at his confusion. Immediately she dropped her gaze to the floor once again, offering no explanation.

He turned to his father. "Dad? How does she do that?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. It's a trait of their race, you can't sense their energy. It makes it extremely difficult to track them down."

"But how?" he insisted.

"How do you suppress your power levels?" The girl asked, suddenly but quietly, not moving her gaze from the floor.

"I-we just..do. It's just a matter of lowering your Ki."

"It's much the same thing. The technique used to be to block our signal completely, but then you could sense an empty space, and it was easy to find us."

"A-a space?" he asked, hating how confused he felt right now. He had never encountered something that baffled him this completely before.

"Yes. Once you reached out you could feel a space where there was no energy. Then you could just head for where there wasn't anything." She explained simply. It seemed to make perfect sense to her.

"I know!" Bulma shouted suddenly, making everyone except Kiori jump in surprise. "Since you're a Vash or whatever, that means you have a lot of different techniques that a Saiyan would never have heard of, right! What if you taught Vegeta more about your fighting style and all that, and he would shut up about me fixing his damn Gravity Machine! That could be your payment for staying here!"

"Uh, Mom, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Don't talk back to your mother, Trunks! Vegeta, what do you think?"she asked eagerly.

He mulled it over for a moment, then pronounced carefully," The idea of this girl teaching me to fight is ludicrous. However..I've never had the opportunity to do battle with a Vash. It would be an interesting experience, at least."

"So you'll shut up about the Gravity Room?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Yes, fine."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Now, there are going to be some rules in this. There isn't going to be any actual fighting unless Kiori agrees to it. And she's in no shape to do anything today. These are to be information sessions _only, _unless she says otherwise. Understand?"

"_Yes, _I understand, woman!"

"Uh, Mom?" Trunks asked dubiously. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Of course I'm not."

He sighed and turned to Kiori, who hadn't once looked up during the conversation. "Kiori, would you mind doing this? As your payment, I mean."

She was silent for a moment, then nodded once.

Damn. He'd half-hoping she would refuse. Still, with Goku's curiosity and Gohan's attachment to her, it was likely one of them would be present to make sure his father didn't get out of hand. He'd probably be watching as well, if only to learn more about this mysterious girl that had fallen into their lives.

* * *

**My thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and like I said, I respond to all of them! So tell me what you think.  
**

* * *


	5. Echo

Do I expect to change

The past I hold inside

With all the words I say

Repeating over in my mind

* * *

Since I now had a fair agreement to pay for my acceptance at her house, I permitted Bulma to lead me to one of the many guest rooms in the building. I supposed she must host conferences for her business or some such thing to require such large additions to her home. I could now understand why her son had said I wouldn't be in the way. It was likely I could disappear in such a place, if I wished.

After looking in a few rooms that she deemed unsuitable for me, due to their size and decor and other things I cared little about, she finally opened a doorway on the second floor, a few rooms down from the nearest set of stairs. I stood by the wall outside while she went in and examined the area. After a few moments, she emerged once more, looking decidedly more satisfied with this one.

"I think it's the closest we've got to what you had. Gohan told me a bit about your old room, but we don't have anything exactly in those colors." She said frankly. "If this one suits you, you're welcome to it."

So she had been trying to match my room on Blackfire. Odd. I wouldn't have thought she'd try that hard to make my stay pleasant. Any room would have been acceptable, though I may have felt a bit awkward in brighter surroundings. Curious to see what my new abode looked like, I peered around the doorway.

She was right, it didn't match the solitude of my former quarters. Rather than being all black, the walls were a midnight blue, the carpet white, the bed covered in a light blue cotton comforter. At least they weren't vibrant, only lighter. If the carpet had been a darker color, perhaps charcoal gray, I would have had no complaint. I preferred the complete darkness I had lived in before, but I was certainly in no position to be requesting custom-made rooms.

My eyes fell on the polished wooden dresser by the wall, and another problem presented itself. I carried no possessions, no other clothing, than were on my person right now. I couldn't ask Bulma to provide me any more than she would be already.

"So, what do you think? Will this do?" she asked eagerly. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the dresser as I contemplated my situation. She followed my gaze and understood immediately.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have anything with you! Don't worry, we can go shopping tomorrow."

She sensed my silent objection and continued. "And before you start any of that talk about 'payment', I'm going to buy you stuff anyway, so you might as well come along and make sure it's something you like. I know you're not going to forget that you owe me, so we can always work something out later. But you're coming with me tomorrow. Actually, it's been a while since Chichi and I have gone shopping. We can have a mall day!" She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

As much as I didn't like the arrangement, she was right. I wasn't going to forgo my debt to her. The time would present itself for me to repay her for everything she'd done. If I couldn't, I was sure I could convince Revan to give me something for her. Or perhaps Jin. He was as fascinated with technology as she was. I was sure he'd have some device she would delight in taking apart and analyzing.

I dimly heard her say something about leaving me to myself, and that lunch would be served in an hour, before she turned and trotted off down the hallway. I closed the door and went to sit on the bed, simply familiarizing myself with my surroundings for a time. I soon forgot any mention of food. I wasn't hungry anyway. I rarely was.

I was glad that Bulma had advised against beginning my sessions with Vegeta right away. I could tell he was the aggressive type, and I was fairly sure that after he had observed Vash fighting techniques and could predict my movements he would want to test his knowledge in a real fight. When the time came I needed to have all my powers recharged in case he tried to push things too far. I was somewhat surprised that I was in as good a shape as I was, frankly. Normally exerting...certain abilities of mine drained me far too much to be alert even the next day. I could only guess that being unconscious for the remainder of the day yesterday had prevented me from wearing myself out any more.

Although, it really wasn't fair to prolong the training two days. If I rested today, and Bulma insisted on a shopping trip tomorrow, then I would be staying three days as a guest on this planet without contributing anything of my own. If the session didn't start with any major energy output on my part, it would be safe for me to start this afternoon. Perhaps some physical activity would do me good. We had been on Blackfire a long time before we landed on Namek. I likely needed the practice.

I stepped off the bed and padded quietly down the stairs, looking for the Saiyan Prince I was to instruct. I thought he might be around the kitchen since...how long ago had they eaten? I stopped and thought a moment. Bulma had said lunch would be...an hour, perhaps. I hadn't been listening, really. And how long ago had that been?

I couldn't remember. No matter. I would simply look until I found him. So I continued my search.

I soon came across him sitting on the ground outside, his back against a tree and his arms crossed. He seemed to be thinking on something, so I stopped and knelt down a few feet away from him and closed my eyes as well, waiting for him to speak.

It took a few moments, but he did. "What do you want?" he asked, half-way opening one eye.

"I am ready to begin whenever you wish." I said, not wanting to use any words such as "training" to imply that I was teaching him. Although that's what it was, I knew he would resent the implication of being a student. Particularly to something he was already so proficient in.

"Really? I thought you needed a day to rest." he said, a slight sneer to his words.

"Those were her words, not mine."

He surveyed me once again, clearly taking note of my slender arms and legs. "So," he pronounced at last, "you aren't as weak as these Earthlings believe."

I said nothing, and simply sat. After another moment he rose abruptly, and took a few steps to clear himself from the tree.

"Let's see what you've got." he said, setting himself into a loose sparring stance.

So that was it. He planned to engage in a mock battle now to see my movements in response to his. He wanted to see how I thought, rather than hear any preliminary explanations. I couldn't say I was surprised. This is what I thought we would start off with as well.

I nodded and settled into my own ready position. I stayed on the ground, one leg loosely stretched out to the side,fully extended but still with some bend in my knee, and my other leg pulled up under me to support the weight of my body, my knee almost touching my chest. My hands pressed lightly on the ground below me, splayed out in opposite directions with my wrists and forearms together. My right leg bent under me was my sold support for the position, my hands and the one stretched out only stabilizing my body. I tensed the muscles in my arms and legs a few times, the best quick-stretching I could do, and nodded slightly to let the Prince know that I was ready. I saw he was interested to see how such a position could possibly be effective.

He started easy, flying directly at me. Fast, but not as a blur in the air. I'd say half-speed for him. I waited until he was almost on me, and too close to change directions, before suddenly pushing myself to the left with my right leg and hands, curling my extended leg to my body and sending myself in a roll out of his path. Once my back hit the ground I planted my right foot firmly against the ground to stop myself and support my body once more, and, still crouched, spun on my heel to catch him in the back with my left leg. A light kick, only a rebuff for being so careless.

He turned after my kick in time to see me return my leg to my side, now in the same position I'd started in. He didn't waste a moment, this time coming at me from the side. This time I pushed myself back, rolling smoothly backward and kicking up with my left foot to catch him under the chin. Once I completed my roll I propelled myself backward once again with my hands, pushing off of the ground in front of me into a back flip to get a bit more distance from my opponent.

He tried the same maneuver a few different times, coming from a different angle each time to see which direction I would escape to. He met the same result each time, and each time I landed in my base position, prepared for his next charge. He kept the same speed, fast enough for me to act on reflex rather than thought. After I had evaded him yet again, he suddenly changed tactics. In the middle of my roll, right at the point where my foot pushed off from the ground and couldn't propel me any further, he launched a Ki blast at me. I caught myself with my hands and pushed straight up into the air, going up only a few yards, but it was high enough to miss the blast. I saw him smirk and immediately launched another one at me in mid-air. He must have been waiting for an opportunity to attack when I wasn't on the ground to use my typical evasive technique. I closed my eyes and locked my mind on the area immediately behind him, turning my body in the air and transporting from the path of his attack. I appeared behind him and delivered another kick to his back, this one more forceful. It certainly wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was a clear reprimand for trying such a trick. It was strong enough to force him to the ground, but he didn't fall hard. He landed on his feet and looked back at me as I dropped down, letting my legs fold to absorb the impact, and we simply studied one another for a moment.

A delighted shout echoed sounded from the Capsul Corp. building. "Wooh, go Kiori!"

I blinked in surprise and raised my head, but forced myself to keep my eyes on my opponent. I could tell that such a sign of concentration impressed him. Most people would instinctively turn to the source of the noise, and potentially leave themselves vulnerable to attack. He nodded once, silently acknowledging that he would not make a move while I was distracted. I returned the slight nod and looked over to see who was following our match.

It was Goku that had cheered me on. He stood with Gohan and Trunks in an enclosed porch on the ground, connected by a glass door to the building's interior. I was surprised that I hadn't detected any of them. How long had they been watching? While Gohan and Trunks seemed interested seeing my different technique, Goku was genuinely excited watching our mock battle. He effortlessly flipped over the short stone wall surrounding the porch and bounded over to us, giving the impression of an eager puppy. The other two Saiyans followed, but at a more dignified pace.

"Wow! You're pretty good! I can't wait to see you in a real time fight, Kiori! Do you think I could spar with you sometime? Or Gohan, you could really help him improve on his agility! What do you think?"

I blinked, thrown off a bit by his enthusiasm, and glanced at Vegeta.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Go find your own, Kakarrot."

"Aw, come on, Vegeta."

"I said no, fool."

Goku's face fell and he immediately plopped to the ground, crossing both his arms and legs. "You're just mad because she kicked you." he muttered sulkily.

"I could have dodged that if I wanted to!"

"That's not how I saw it."

"Kiori?" Gohan's vacillant voice broke the impending argument. "Are you okay?"

I cocked my head and looked curiously into his face. "Yes, why?"

"It's just.." he paused as he tried to vocalize what was bothering him. "You don't..look alright."

I frowned and let my eyes drift down as I forced my body to relax, searching for anything that could be worrying him. It was then that I realized I was sweating lightly, too much for the short sparring session I had just been through. I looked down and lifted one of my hands from the ground. Now that it was no longer braced against anything, I could see my hand trembling in the air. I sighed. I had clearly underestimated how healed my body was. It should have taken more than one transportation to bring me to this. Now there was no chance of continuing our match today. Or tomorrow, either.

Goku crawled over to crouch in front of me, peering into my face. "You know, now that you mention it, you do look kinda off." He said, experimentally poking me in the forehead.

I drew back a bit from him and shook my head. "I'm fine, but-" I looked over to the Prince, " I think it would be best if we stopped for today."

His mouth set in a definite scowl, but he nodded. "Rest if you must. But I expect you to last longer than this next time."

"I will." I assured him, rising rather shakily to my feet and heading off to my room. I could feel their eyes on me as I left, and I was fairly certain there would be some discussion about me as soon as I was out of sight.

Actually, it started before I was out of sight.

"So, she put up a good fight for you, Vegeta?"

"Fool, you know I wasn't fighting at my full power!"

"Neither was she."

"Fine! How about you fight her and see how well you do!"

"Great! So that means I get to spar with her next?"

"No, you don't!"

"But you just said I could! Come on..."

Saiyans.

* * *

**By the way, if you're wondering what Kiori's transportation looks like, try picturing it like what Nightcrawler (Kurt) does in X-Men. Youtube it.**

* * *


	6. Eyes To See

**Minor disclaimer: Koriban is a planet from Star Wars, so I didn't make that one up. I doubt anyone cares, but why not?**

**The beginning of the chapter sounds a bit awkward to me, but bear with me.**

* * *

When you close your eyes to see

The truth that's inside me

May you hold your breath to breathe

Your empty reality

* * *

I was left undisturbed until the next morning, when a brief knocking at my door reminded me that I was supposed to go with Bulma today. A moment later the door slid open, revealing the excited blue-haired woman on the other side.

"Good, you're awake! I thought I'd come check on you, since I hadn't heard anything out of you today. Are you always this quiet?"

I simply smiled slightly as my answer. She huffed a bit and looked up to the ceiling, a suddenly thoughtful look coming over her face.

"You know, I just realized…your old clothes would stand out a lot in someplace public. " She glanced down at my current attire. "You might be better off just wearing what you are now."

I frowned and looked down at myself. Last night I had simply pulled off my black cloak and the scanty, but more protective, armored short dress under it, leaving me in a thin black tank top and black shorts. But the shorts were too revealing for me to feel comfortable wearing in public.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to be politely skeptical, if at all possible.

"Oh, yea, sure. Girls around here wear stuff like that when it's warm like it is now. You look fine. Laid-back and casual, perfect for a shopping trip!"

I got up and stood in front of the wall-length mirror across from the bed, checking for myself whether I looked presentable. The tank top was fine, but the shorts- I reached up to twirl my necklace around my finger, looking with silent anxiety at the image before me. The length of the shorts might be accepted on this planet, but I had never actually intended to wear them anywhere. I was painfully aware how thin my legs looked, particularly with the dark fabric contrasting so sharply to my pale skin. I wasn't concerned with impressing anyone, not that I'd ever be able to, it was just…I looked so awkward.

Bulma could see the worry in my eyes. She came over to stand beside me, tilting her head to see myself from my own perspective.

"I wouldn't worry about it." She said reassuringly. "No one is ever as critical about anyone else as they are about themselves. I think you look fine."

I nodded reluctantly, deciding to trust her. I could easily change into something else once we started shopping. I hoped so, anyway.

"I think everyone should be ready to leave in half an hour. So there's plenty of time for you to get a shower or anything if you want." She said, turning towards the door.

_Everyone_? "Who else is coming?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, it's just Goku and Trunks. Chichi said Gohan had studying to do, so he's staying at home."

I stood staring after her as she exited into the hallway. I knew it was ridiculous, but knowing that there would be a boy my age seeing me like this made me nervous. I hadn't had enough contact with him to be fully comfortable around him. Or Goku, for that matter, but his naturally effervescent nature made him easier to be around, even if I didn't quite know how to react to his excitement sometimes. I had gotten so used to being around Revan and Jin that I had forgotten how to adapt to different personalities. Revan had always been commanding, but not harshly so. He had always shown consideration for his companions, me in particular, and we had all developed a sort of filial bond. It had been so simple to just leave the decision-making to him, since I knew he was capable of doing so. Jin was a quieter type, easily inflamed into comical rants by any reference to his lack of physical strength. Poor thing. He would try so hard to prove himself, and then go lock himself in his room, working on his inventions, when he failed to impress anyone. Roukin had made it particularly difficult for him, taking Revan's light teasing and turning it into genuine mockery. I had never spent as much time around him, mostly because he was such an aggressive personality. He had always resented Revan's position as the leader, and targeted Jin as the source of his frustration. He tried to do something similar to me once, but...he learned to keep a respectful distance between us.

I wondered where they all were now. Jin's transportation couldn't have taken them far, perhaps to Koriban. That would be the ideal place for Revan to regroup and gather his supplies. Particularly since they had had to leave Blackfire on Namek.

Blackfire. That would be the first thing to attend to once I joined them once again. The thought of my ship left abandoned, an entire galaxy away, created an almost physical pain in my chest. It would automatically go into lock-down mode if no doors were activated within 24 hours, but there was still no guarantee it would be undamaged once we recovered it.

I hoped Bulma didn't get too excited about shopping for me. With Chichi and herself, she ought to be able to focus her attention on things other than the amount of purchases I made. I was planning on only buying a few things, certainly nothing extravagant. There was no reason for her to spend much money on me if I was leaving the planet anyway. Of course she didn't know that, but all the same, I wouldn't want to take from her even if I was staying.

I blinked suddenly and looked up, realizing that I couldn't lapse into another of my quiet spells if I planned to be ready on time. It was then that I detected another presence watching me from the doorway.

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

* * *

"Trunks, could you go ask Kiori if she's had breakfast yet? I forgot to mention it while I was up there." His mother called.

He hesitated a moment before agreeing and starting up the stairs. He told himself that it was ridiculous to be so weirded out by that girl, but there was so much he didn't know about her. Gohan had given the impression that she only had kinetic powers, but seeing the brief sparring match with his father yesterday had put some doubts in his mind. His father had only been fighting at about half his power, not even close to becoming a Super Saiyan, but she hadn't seemed to have any difficulty keeping up with him, easily managing to deliver some light kick after she dodged each of his attacks. He could tell that was her simulation of an actual attack, letting him know that in a real fight he would have left himself open. He was somewhat surprised that the repeated chiding hadn't gotten to Vegeta any more than it had. It seemed like something that would easily aggravate him, anyone implying that he had made a mistake in a fight.

And the fact that he couldn't sense her Ki, that was a whole other worry. It meant that he could never tell exactly where she was, only the general area. He couldn't track her movements, or even clearly judge how high her Ki was at the time. If she was raising her power level, he wouldn't be able to react as quickly as he would with someone else.

_I'm being ridiculous _he told himself, yet again. _Gohan trusts her, Goku trusts her, even my dad hasn't been as hostile toward her as he normally is. There's no reason to think I'll have to fight her, or that she'll try to attack me. She wasn't aggressive even while she was fighting, it's not like she's dangerous or anything._

Then why was he so still so apprehensive?

He forced himself to shake it off as he approached her room. He stepped into the open doorway, placing his hand on the edge of the door frame and opened his mouth to relay his mother's question.

His voice died in his throat when he saw her. She was sitting on her knees on the floor beside her bed, looking pensively at the floor, as if her mind was far away from the room she was in. She was absently twirling that silver necklace she wore around her finger, stopping and letting it fall loosely from her hand once she had wound it as far as it would go, then immediately starting the process over again. Gradually the motion slowed, until her hand stopped completely, simply holding the crystal at her throat as she sat.

That was it. That was what kept nagging at him. It was that emptiness, the way she could so easily go off into her own mind and stay, completely motionless, until someone's voice snapped her out of it. He wondered what she thought about, during those times. About her past, which he knew nothing about, or was she contemplating her future? Did she think about the things that happened to her, the people she had met? Did she think about him?

He blinked, unsure where that last thought had come from. Why did he even care what was going on in that head of hers? But...it would be interesting to know what she thought of him. What she thought of his father. How everyone else looked through her eyes.

She surprised him by breaking her stare and suddenly lifting her head, a moment later turning her surprised gaze to him. Her eyes widened once she saw him, and immediately her eyes shot to the floor. He felt his face burn as he realized what he must look like, standing in her door and staring at her like that.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered, reflexively taking a step back, as if to give her more space. He frantically searched his mind to remember why he was there in the first place. "Um, my mother wanted to know if you wanted something to eat before we left."

She quickly shook her head, still looking determinedly at some area around his feet. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay then." He took another step back, wishing desperately his face would stop burning. Knowing how embarrassed he looked wasn't helping him think any clearer, damnit! "I think she said...just come downstairs when you're ready to leave."

He saw her nod once before turning and escaping down the hall.

* * *

**Kiori POV**

* * *

Luckily for me, Bulma and Chichi carried on most of the conversation, making it a bit easier not to focus on the fact that Trunks was there with us the whole time. He seemed equally determined to avoid coming within 3 feet of me, and thankfully his chagrin kept him from noticing, at least obviously, how out of place I looked. I still had no idea why he had been staring at me this morning. Sometimes I caught myself staring at someone while I was thinking about them, but I hadn't expected anyone to be that interested in me.

I also couldn't seem to get over my initial feeling of awkwardness until I bought a pair of soft black pants in one of the stores, made out of a thin, cotton material, and flowing comfortably around my ankles. Only once my legs were covered could I relax enough to wonder at my behavior. The outfits I had worn on missions with Revan, on a ship alone with 3 men, all at least a few years older than I was, had often revealed areas of my body that I was uncomfortable with, but I had never been as self-conscious as I had been this morning. Indeed, what I was wearing when first introduced to Trunks had only reached half-way down my thighs, with boots covering my legs to a bit below the knee. Perhaps the cloak had made me feel more protected than I was, I didn't know. Or perhaps I was always more conservative around people I had just met, and I had simply forgotten any embarrassment I had felt when I was introduced to Revan.

Well, there was no sense dwelling on it. Particularly when I had to concentrate on what Bulma was trying to buy for me. She didn't seem to understand that I need clothes that were both comfortable, and easy to move around in. That, and my small frame, ruled out most tight-fitting or decorated items. I was content with loose, flowing shirts and pants, and was constantly shaking my head to refuse anything I knew I would never wear. Both of the women seemed fairly insistent that I needed some sort of jewelry, holding up something in every store for me to see. Apparently ruby necklaces and earrings would bring out the already unique scarlet of my eyes. However, I saw no use for such things.

In the end we returned with only a few bags for me, which I carried on carrying myself, and what seemed to be two dozen bags and boxes for the other two women, carried by Goku and Trunks. It seemed to be the only reason they were brought on this trip. I was surprisingly tired from such a simple excursion. Apparently there was a different kind of stamina required for shopping trips that I did not possess.

We were walking into the front entrance to the yard at Capsul Corp, Bulma excitedly asking Chichi if she wanted to stay over for the night and show off their new clothes at a girls' night out dinner, when I detected a sort of animosity emenating nearby. I stopped and looked over, meeting the aggravated gaze of the Saiyan Prince, directed pointedly at me. Of course. I had forgotten to tell him of the trip today.

"About time you showed up." He said impatiently.

Everyone else stopped a few feet in front of me, finally aware of the Prince's watchful presence.

"What, did you need something Vegeta?" Bulma asked, oblivious to the fact that his attention was directed at me alone.

"Not you. The Vash."

"I apologize for not telling you yesterday. Our next session will have to wait until tomorrow." I said.

"We will fight when_ I_ decide, and I have decided we will continue today."

Trunks stepped forward in my defense. "Dad, there's no reason you can't wait another day. This is supposed to be Kiori's decision."

"I have no intention of waiting. I want to fight her at her strongest, not another beginner's match like yesterday."

"If we were to fight today, I wouldn't last as long as you'd like. If you truly want to test your abilities, we cannot do so until tomorrow."

He sniffed. "Fine. But I want to see your transformed state, not as you are now."

I stiffened, narrowing my eyes slightly at him. So he knew of that, did he? I had hoped to avoid mentioning all my fighting abilities on this planet.

Goku's eagerly curious voice cut in once again as he peered at us over the high stack of boxes in his arms. "What do you mean transformed state?"

"I've heard that Vash can undergo a transformation similar to our Super Saiyan state while in battle." He smirked, reading the sudden coolness of my gaze. "I'm curious to see whether it measures up."

"Really? So what does it look like?" Trunks asked.

I slowly turned and fixed him with a calm, but decidedly colder stare. "Would you mind taking these inside for me?" I asked lightly. It was clear I had to establish some sense of boundary dealing with this Prince.

Trunks glanced uncertainly between his father and me, picking up the silent challenge between us. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He said dubiously.

"I'll be inside in a moment."

He gave the pair of us another apprehensive glance, then took the bags from my hands and headed inside, followed by his mother and Chichi, Goku being dragged inside by the ear, straining to see what was going to happen.

Once they were out of sight I turned to the Prince, who seemed convinced that he had finally found something to provoke me into fighting him on his terms. I walked slowly up to him, stopping only a foot or so in front of him, and kept another moment of silence between us.

I narrowed my eyes and deliberately struck him forcifully across the face, my fingers curling inward towards my palm to deliver a solid clout, hard enough to force his head to the side.

He stood shocked for a moment, then whipped his head back to face me and instantly struck out, delivering an equally painful blow to my cheek. I stood with my eyes closed for a moment, waiting for the sting to pass, then calmly lifted my eyes to his, forcing myself to retain eye contact and not look away. I was certain that if there had been anyone watching, his pride would have compelled him to do more than simply hit me once, but since we were alone, he was willing to put his anger aside, long enough to hear my explanation, at least.

"I understand that Saiyans crave new opponents. And I am more than willing to fight you, if you wish. But I will not be told what to do with my own body. Whether I take on my battle form is my decision, as it is your decision to transform into a Super Saiyan."

For the next minute he was completely still, visibly considering my words. At last he broke his concentration and gave a curt not.

"So be it. We will resume tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said calmly, all irritation purged from my system. "I look forward to it."

A brief smirk was his only response, as he turned and disappeared from view, likely heading off to some other training spot he had found for himself on this planet. I stayed a moment longer, enjoying the silence, before turning and making my way inside.

Surprisingly, only Trunks was waiting for me. I could hear the sound of bags and boxes being torn apart in the next room, and suspected the two women were eagerly comparing their new outifts.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking with concern at the side of my face.

I raised a hand and touched my cheek, wincing slightly. Apparently his blow had left more of a mark than mine had. No matter. I would fade in time.

I looked vacantly out the window and shrugged lightly in response to his question. "We came to an agreement."

"He hit you!"

"Yes." I said simply.

"What kind of agreement is that?" he exclaimed indignantly.

"I hit him as well."

He blinked, anger replaced by sudden astonishment. "You-you did?"

"Yes."

He cocked his head, quizzically studying me. "You're going to have a bruise, you know."

"I know."

He frowned at the simplicity of my responses, opening his mouth to say something when his mother's voice cut into the room.

"Trunks, could you come in here and tell me which dress looks better?"

He shut his mouth and turned to stare for a moment at the open doorway, then sighed and made his way out.

I smiled faintly and sat with a small sigh on the window seat across the room, contemplating how to handle my upcoming match with Vegeta. I certainly wasn't prepared to use my _valneir _form on him, no matter how aggressively he pursued the matter. The transformation itself wasn't that dramatic, only a few slight changes in my appearance. The main problem was that it was intended to be used for serious battles only, and so often completely changed my mindset on the few occasions when I'd had to resort to it. It evoked with it a sense of cold, calculated ruthlessness, intended to direct the mind as to how to cause the most damage in the least amount of time. It was not meant for sparring matches.

It would have been infinitely easier had he not mentioned it in everyone else's presence. I dreaded having to explain the change it caused in me. I didn't want these people to view me as a dangerous enemy in their midst. In truth, I had no idea how I compared to this Super Saiyan form I had heard of, but even if I was no match for it I still did not want to lose control of my actions.

I was brought unpleasantly back to the present by the sound of a Trunks engaged in a futile argument with his mother in the next room.

"But can't someone else do it?"

"No, Trunks, I already told you. Chichi and I haven't been out in ages, and you know Goku's hopeless at baby-sitting. And Vegeta's disappeared somewhere, so there isn't anyone else home."

"But you can't ask me to watch _myself, _do you have any idea how weird that is?"

"That's why I asked Gohan and Krillin to come over. They can keep you and the baby company, but you're responsible for him...you...whatever, I'm putting you in charge."

A new voice. "Yea, don't worry Trunks. We're here for you as long as your mother forces us to be."

"But-"

"Bye now, son, we'll be back in a few hours!" Bulma called cheerily, followed by the distant sound of a door closing.

A few moments later, filled with some indistinct grumbling from the next room, and Trunks re-emerged, followed by Gohan and what must have been the source of the strange voice, the short man I knew as Krillin. He was carrying a baby in his arms, blue eyes exactly mirroring those of the Saiyan youth who now sat in a huff on the couch, silently fuming.

I had no idea what they had been talking about earlier, or why this baby so strongly resembled the man on the couch, but I decided to keep my question to myself. Either they would be answered or they wouldn't, but I didn't care to draw attention to myself by asking. I wasn't used to all the socializing these Earthlings seemed so fond of.

"I don't think we really have to do much. Bulma said his bottle's in the fridge, and other than that he should be fine until she gets back. We just have to make sure he doesn't...I don't know, choke on something." Krillin said, setting the child down on the carpet in front of the couch and settling down himself in front of the television with Gohan and Trunks. They chatted among themselves for a while, eventually drawing Trunks into a lighter mood. The baby at first amused himself with a small stuffed dog, chewing on its ear while watching the three talk, a very serious look on his face. When he grew bored with that, he turned and simply sat, fascinated for a few minutes by the flashing colors on the television screen.

However, after a time he turned himself back around, looking impatiently at his three guardians up on the couch, giving them a surprisingly good glare, gurgling once to demand attention. When that didn't work he tightly closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide, and started bawling at the top of his lungs. Which was considerably loud.

It produced the desired effect. Suddenly there was complete pandemonium, Gohan scooping up the child to try and quiet him, Krillin running uselessly about, in a panic about what Bulma would do to him if something had happened to her son, and Trunks sitting completely still, looking with dread at the crying child in front of him. After nearly a minute of incessant crying, Krillin ran from the room, soon followed by Gohan, dumping the noisy infant in the arms of a bewildered Trunks.

"See ya, Trunks!"

"Yea, you're in charge, remember?"

"Hey, wait!" The Saiyan looked helplessly at the bawling child thrust into his arms, clueless on what to do.

I sighed and shook my head, finally rising from my place at the window and coming over.

"Put him down." I instructed.

"What? But he-"

I reached over and picked the child out of his arms, deftly placing him on his original spot on the floor and sedately sitting down in front of him. Trunks sat beside me, visibly fighting the impulse to either run or do something to quiet the crying infant.

I sat calmly, simply looking down at the child, as Trunks fidgeted beside me. For another few moments the room was filled with the child's cries, and I could sense Trunks' lack of confidence in my approach. However, after he had been left alone for a bit, the boy curiously opened his eyes to see why no one was fussing over him anymore. He opened his eyes wide once he saw me, staring at this new girl sitting in front of him, his screams fading to soft hiccups.

This was new. To be wailing at the top of his lungs, and have someone just sitting, completely calm and seeming not to mind in the least if he continued to cry or not. He was briefly distracted by the strangeness of this, and soon quieted completely to contemplate in his tiny mind what this meant. Only once he was quiet did I reach down and pick him up, cradling him in my arms.

I spared Trunks a sideways glance, smiling slightly at the obvious disbelief on his face.

"See?" I asked quietly. "He didn't even know what he was crying for. Here."

I offered him the child. He pulled back slightly, looking doubtful. "I don't know, you seem to be handling it so well.."

I shook my head, briefly flicking my eyes up to meet his. "You should learn this."

He reluctantly took the bundle from my arms, visibly uncomfortable at being entrusted with such a task.

I reached over and gently readjusted his arms, prodding him to be in a more relaxed position and not hold the child so stiffly. When the boy at last closed his eyes and fell asleep, the Saiyan heaved a sigh of relief and slowly rose to take the infant to bed.

"Thank you, you have no idea.." he sighed once again.

"It was nothing."

He was silent for a moment, at last deciding to speak his thoughts. "I'm sorry how my father is acting. About this whole sparring thing. I know how frustrating it can be to deal with him. So if...if you wanted I could come with you. Have you teach both of us, I mean. Then he wouldn't focus so much on you, and you could take a break while we trained together."

"You're free to come if you wish. And if he will accept your presence there."

His face darkened slightly. "He probably won't be too happy about it, but-" he glanced down at me. "I know how demanding he can be when he's fighting. I'd rather be there, in case he gets out of hand."

It didn't occur to me to be insulted at his lack of faith in me. If he had as unstable relationship with his father as his voice indicated right now, it might to him good to accompany me. And if Vegeta had another opponent, he would be less insistent that I fight him the entire time.

I nodded, agreeing to his proposal. He stayed another moment, seeming unsure whether to say something else, then turned and left abruptly with the child in his arms.

* * *


	7. Battle of One

-Battle of One-

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

* * *

He sat on the edge of the clearing his father had chosen for the sparring session today, a wide area away from any populated areas, to avoid any possible disturbances. As he'd suspected, Vegeta hadn't been thrilled to know that there would be a third party present. He hadn't raised an argument over Trunks accompanying them, but kept a very strong, very silent hostility, towards his son on the entire journey there. Fine. He knew how to deal with that.

He looked up to check on the progress of the battle before him. From what he'd seen of Kiori's strategy so far, he could tell she was primarily going for a defensive style. She waited for her opponent to come to her, and either parried his attack or evaded it, to then come back with an attack of her own. He could also tell that she was definitely putting more effort into this than their brief match a few days prior, but she wasn't as strong a fighter as his father had clearly been hoping for. She was a challenge, certainly, and he, personally, was impressed by the strength and stamina she displayed.

He watched as she used that strange teleportation technique of hers to appear immediately behind his father and drive her bent elbow into the center of his spine. He winced, imagining the pain from such a sharp blow. That was the main thing about her that kept her a challenge, despite the vast difference in physical strength between Vegeta and her. Her attacks were hard enough to hurt, but not enough to injure. His father might have light marks or bruises for the remainder of the day, but nothing that couldn't easily heal overnight. He couldn't tell whether she was hitting some kind of pressure point or just the more vulnerable areas of the body, but she was definitely aiming for the places where her quick blows could inflict the most damage possible.

She was doing surprisingly well considering the shocking fact that they had learned earlier that morning: she couldn't fly. Even Vegeta had been unable to conceal his surprise when she told him. What's more, she refused to be carried to the sparring site, instead insisting that the two of them go on and begin on their own, and she would arrive shortly after.

Which had given his father the perfect opportunity to take out his frustration about Trunks 'interfering in his fight', as he put it. Once they'd arrived at the clearing, he'd attacked him almost immediately.

"_Father, what are you doing?" he'd shouted, flying back a few feet, still wincing from the sudden pain in his jaw._

"_Fool, we're here to fight! A real opponent doesn't warn you before he attacks!" _ _Vegeta retorted derisively, tensing up and raising his power level for the upcoming battle._

_Before he could even move, Kiori appeared in a swirl of black smoke behind his father, swinging her foot to connect in a solid kick to the side of his neck. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and flew several yards through the air from the force of the blow before he gathered himself together and stopped, turning to glare at the girl, now calmly perched on a tree branch below. She had chosen to discard the flowing black garment she normally wore, now clad only in the armor-plated short dress she wore under the cloak. It was black with silver lining, reaching barely mid-thigh with a slit up to her hips. She wore the thin black shorts and tank top underneath, though, so she in no way sacrificed her modesty for better mobility._

"_You had best explain yourself, girl!" his father snarled, clearly furious at being caught so off-guard._

_She looked curiously up at him, cocking her head to one side as she so often did when considering something. "A real opponent doesn't warn you before she attacks." She said simply, a slight smile on her face._

_They both stared at her for a moment before Trunks decided he was definitely starting to like this girl._

She'd gone on to explain that, at different points during the day, if Trunks would attack as she had, suddenly in the middle of their fight, that it would force Vegeta to not only maintain a constant state of awareness during sparring, but also to switch immediately between two different fighting styles. They'd tried this about three times so far, and the first two times had been visibly difficult for his father to change from Kiori's evasive style to the more direct form that Trunks was used to. But the third time, he had not only managed to block Trunk's attack, but had switched fluidly into battle with a different opponent. He had done just as well when Kiori had switched back in about ten minutes ago. Trunks had to admit, although the girl's methods were decidedly different from the typical Saiyan training he was used to, it couldn't be denied that they worked.

He looked up again to observe her fourth match of the day with his father.

* * *

**Kiori's POV**

* * *

Without pause he hit me again, and once more I allowed my body to fall from the force of the blow, hitting the ground rolling to absorb and utilize the momentum from the attack. I had to have preformed this move dozens of times today without any trouble at all. I got my feet under me and rose halfway, leaping easily to the side to gain a bit more distance between us. But when I landed from the jump, something in my leg seemed to give out, just for a moment, and I stumbled forward a step before I could catch myself again. It was a minor slip, occurring in less than a second, but I could tell by his sudden smirk that the Prince had noticed. In a burst of speed he came at me, not even as a blur, he simply appeared in front of me, throwing up his forearm to connect in a blunt blow just below my collarbone. I tumbled back, perhaps not as gracefully as I had before, but still in a smooth enough motion to absorb my fall. However, once I had flipped over, I couldn't get my legs to respond properly and resume my base position. Rather than landing solidly on both feet in a crouch, I fell heavily to one knee, one hand resting on my bent leg, the other planted firmly against the ground, and gasping in the air that had just been knocked from my lungs.

I stayed still a moment, only half my attention directed at my opponent, as I tried to determine precisely what was wrong with my body. I looked down at the arm supporting me, cursing myself when I saw it trembling. There was a thin layer of sweat on my face and arms, slick on my skin as a testament to my sudden weakness. _Damnit. _Of all times, why did this have to happen now? I knew I was built for quicker battles than I had engaged in today, but I hadn't thought that such sparring as we had done would be enough to cause me to shut down again. I could only assume that three matches were the most I could safely handle in one day. Although I was certain that Vegeta wouldn't be pleased to hear of this new discovery.

He didn't appreciate being ignored, either. I gasped sharply as a Ki blast struck the ground immediately in front of me, shock waves from the impact throwing me backwards once more. I managed to land on my feet and spring back in a more controlled leap than last time. He launched another at me in mid-air, hitting squarely on my stomach and forcing my body to spin in the air before I fell at last to the ground, this time hitting hard on my side and rolling to a stop a few feet away, legs curled halfway to my chest and with my back to my opponent. A new wave of heat washed over my body, whether from the blast or as another reaction to the stress my body was under, I couldn't tell. I struggled to catch my breath, knowing that if I rose again before I was ready I would only meet with the same result. So I stayed down.

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

* * *

When he first saw her stumble was when he got worried. She caught herself almost immediately to meet his father's next charge, but he still noticed. And he knew his father had, too. He rushed in to take full advantage of her moment of imbalance and when he hit her, she couldn't absorb the attack, as he had seen her do countless times that day. She landed hard, and he could see how the impact jarred her body. That was the first time she had actually _hit_ the ground. All other times she had fallen into a roll or used the momentum to spring herself into some sort of flip into the air again, but she had never really had a hard contact with the ground. She didn't even seem to be focusing on the fight anymore. Vegeta slowly drifted up into the air, concentrating his Ki for an attack to get her attention again.

_No. _Trunks thought, almost pleadingly, staring up and hoping against hope that Vegeta would have sense enough to end the fight now. _Father, don't do this._

When she fell again she didn't get up.

The Prince lowered himself down to the ground, looking scornfully across the clearing at his felled opponent.

"I should have known she wouldn't be a real challenge."

"Father, what are you saying? Can't you tell there's something wrong with her?" He shouted angrily, a small part of his fury directed at himself for thinking that his father would have changed at all.

"The only thing _wrong_ with her is that she's too weak to continue."

"Is that all you ever think about? You're impossible!" He strode stormily past his father, determined not to let his words goad him into a fight. Right now he needed to be thinking about Kiori, not dwelling on his father's selfish arrogance.

Before he could reach her, she staggered to her feet, one hand holding her side.

From behind him, his father spoke again.

"So, she has some fight left in her after all."

He glared back angrily over his shoulder. "Would you just _stop it_ already!" He turned forward and was surprised to see Kiori take two shaky steps back from him.

"What's wrong?"

She looked from him to his father, clearly pointing out the growing hostility between the two of them, and took another step back, slowly shaking her head.

"I will not cause this between you." She said weakly, taking a deep breath and visibly gathering herself before turning slightly and vanishing from the clearing, leaving only a few wisps of black smoke where she stood.

* * *

**Kiori's POV**

* * *

I appeared in my room at Capsul Corp. stumbling forward a few steps before I could get my feet solidly under me again. I knew it hadn't been wise to try the transportation in my current state, but I couldn't stand listening to them fighting. I hated being the source of an argument between anyone. Of course, it was all too likely they could be continuing their fight without me there, but I had more important things to worry about now.

I forced my legs to move, one shaky step at a time, and drew the curtains closed, leaving my room in a quiet dimness, as dark as it could be until the sun set. I collapsed in the center of my bed, curling up into a ball and wearily pulling the armor off over my head, letting it slide into a heap the floor. I looked blearily toward the half-open door and, with a slight mental push, closed it completely. Nothing I did at this point would affect how the rest of the night would turn out for me. Already I was enveloped in a hellish heat radiating from my skin, my body seeming twice as heavy as it should feel. Even if I'd felt like moving, I doubted I'd be able to. My body felt completely shut down, refusing any more attempts to exert it beyond its limits. I sighed and let my heavy eyes drift shut, surrendering myself to the only remedy available for my current condition.

The next thing I new, I was being woken by a small, persistent hand shaking my arm. I dragged my mind as far out my dreamless slumber as I could and slowly opened my eyes. The slightly blurry, but clearly concerned dark eyes of a Saiyan child peered at me over the edge of the bed. I dimly wondered why Gohan was in my room at this hour, since the darkness of my room indicated that a good deal of time had passed since I left the clearing.

"Kiori, what's wrong? You look sick." He said anxiously, appearing slightly calmer now that he'd managed to wake me.

I managed a tired smile before closing my eyes again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Even with my eyes closed, I could almost see how he fidgeted uncertainly for a moment by my bed, wanting to believe my words, but still clearly bothered by the state I was in.

"I'm going to go get someone." He said finally, followed by the muffled sound of his feet running out of the room.

I smiled to myself at his concern. _Stubborn child._

A few minutes later, I heard the padding of feet entering my room again, and quiet voices I couldn't seem to understand.

I blearily opened my eyes again when a cool hand rested on my forehead. I didn't feel as feverish as I had before, but apparently I was still a bit warmer than I should be.

"Kiori."

Trunks' voice this time. Of course, his room would be closest.

I looked dully into his eyes, too tired to feel uneasy in doing so. He was crouched down beside my bed, looking intently at me to hold my attention.

"Has this happened to you before?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, his hand still resting on my head.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, just as calmly as before. I could tell he was trying to calm Gohan by not appearing worried himself.

I closed my eyes and thought a moment. Really the only remedy was to sleep, but I noticed that feeling something cool on my skin seemed to soothe me.

"Could you take me outside, please?"

He hesitated only a moment, then gently scooped me up into his arms, turning his head to ask something of Gohan. I didn't care to listen to their conversation, if they had one, as he carried me down the hall. I dozed off in the slight rocking motion of his walk, dimly aware of the cool night air surrounding me and lulling me into a dreamless sleep once more.

* * *

**I realize this chapter wasn't written as directly from Kiori's POV as normal, but this was the only way I could think to write it and actually get something posted after all this time. Please review! My thanks to Mirai-Vegetto, Crecy, and Niquie, my main reviewers. But I'd like to hear some new voices, too, different opinions to the story. So please tell me what you think.**

* * *


	8. From Yesterday

* * *

_From Yesterday, It's Coming_

* * *

I was awake, but numb. It felt like there was a fog surrounding my mind, my thoughts were slow and indistinct. It was always like this after one of my episodes. It was hard to think. So I didn't.

Until I remembered. Trunks. I was outside. Trunks brought me outside.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a padded longue chair on a stone porch, a light blanket thrown over me. The sun was just rising, only a glimmer of light shining up from a rosy horizon.

Hearing a slight shuffling from beside me, I turned my head and blinked in confusion. Trunks. He was stretched out, asleep, on another longue chair to the left of me.

_He stayed with me? Why?_

I took the opportunity to fully look upon his face, something I was never comfortable doing when I was trapped in the gaze of another. Chiseled features, almost mirroring those of his father's, also sharing the same tan complexion as the Saiyan Prince. Wisps of lavender hair fell over his closed eyes, somewhat softening his appearance, and to my eyes hiding his harsher traits. It was as if the Earth blood in him was trying to cover the inherit arrogance and brutality that existed somewhere in his soul.

I couldn't understand. Why would someone like him be so concerned over me? It was clear, even in my current state, that he had his own problems to manage. His father, for one. And another I couldn't give name to, but could only sense. A sort of worry that seemed to rise and rule over his mind from time to time, but it didn't seem…immediate, or connected to what was going on around him. It was a worry that was somehow removed, distant.

And yet he had given up part of his night to come and sit with me, to ensure that I would be alright.

A glimmer of the rising sun rose over the stone banister, drifting over his face until it shone through into his eyes. He frowned and turned instinctively to one side, trying to block the intruding light, and opened his eyes in confusion when he felt the padding of the chair in place of the usual plush pillow under his head. He held my gaze for only an instant before the familiar discomfort washed over me, stronger than it had been the past few days. I averted my eyes to look out upon the dawn breaking out over the land.

A few moments of silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice still carrying the slightly hoarse tones of a deep sleep.

I nodded slowly and brought one hand up to absently twirl my necklace between my fingers.

Another silence. I could sense a twinge of confusion from him at my lack of response.

"I don't understand." He said at last. Why does this keep happening to you? What keeps making you sick?"

"It isn't…a sickness, as you would call it."

Another twinge. "Then what?"

"Certain abilities of mine reject overuse."

"That doesn't make any sense. You should be used to it by now, shouldn't you? It's obvious you train often enough that you aren't as weak as you make yourself out to be."

"…it's difficult to explain." I murmured softly, still fingering the shard of translucent silver hanging from my neck.

"Could you try, at least? Please." He asked, sounding surprisingly sincere.

_I suppose..he has done enough to earn my trust. And there should be no harm in telling him._

There was no real way to explain other than simply begin my story, or what I remembered of it. So I did.

"Three years ago there was another woman on Revan's…on the ship with Revan. She was a..mage, I suppose you would call her, and she was with Revan long before I ever met him. She had unique abilities, ones that could affect the minds-as well as the bodies- of her opponents. Once I arrived she thought that I could learn from her, and she tried to teach me. But on one of their missions she was….poisoned, I believe. And she had no medicine strong enough to heal herself. So she decided to use the last of her power in a new..ritual, one she'd never preformed herself. She wanted for Revan to still make use of her abilities, even if she was not the one wielding them. So she…"

I faltered, unsure how to describe what had happened next. Trunks was by this time upright, listening intently to my story. He stayed quiet, giving me time to put the words together.

"She transferred her power to me." I said at last, deciding that was the only way to explain it. "All her abilities, her powers, and the knowledge of how to use them, were given to me. She died a few hours after, thinking that now I could carry on where she left off. But..the transfer she preformed isn't a natural process. I'd only had a few months to learn from her before she died, so I hadn't had time to build up a tolerance for the amount of power she gave me. And so my body can't handle too much of such strange techniques before shutting down. And I was…damaged during the transfer. So it's difficult to adapt, even after all this time has passed."

He said nothing for a while, meditating on what I had just told him. I realize what a strange story it must sound to others.

"So no matter how much you train…it doesn't help?"

I shook my head. "Training can only increase my tolerance if I practice once every few days. Otherwise the stress builds up, and the results are the same as they have been in my recent sparring sessions. If it helps…it would be the same as you becoming a Super Saiyan before you learn basic control of your energy. You'd have the abilities, but your body couldn't tolerate such a dramatic change all at once."

"I see."

I chanced to look over at him, to try to judge how he would see me now. He was looking down in thought, certainly a bit mystified by my story, but he didn't seem that shocked by what I had said. I could tell it had affected him, in some way I couldn't identify. I could only hope he would continue to treat me as he had been until now, and not as some ill-fated creature deserving his pity. What happened had happened, and I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, I mean…if there's a way to give someone else your power, isn't there also a way to take it back?"

"I-I suppose there might be, on the planet where Mierj was raised. But it would be..inadvisable..to attempt to seek their help."

"Why?"

I smiled faintly and looked back out on the horizon. "I've heard they do not approve of my kind."

"That doesn't seem like a real reason to not even try."

"If you knew the history of my race, perhaps you would understand."

"Then tell me."

I sighed softly and leaned back, settling down into the chair.

"I think there have been enough stories for one morning."

I heard a displeased "hmph", and the sound of his body settling in as well, resigned to the fact that he would learn no more from me today.

"Although," I added, "I would ask that you not tell anyone else of my story."

"Wh…never mind." He sighed and folded his arms back behind his head. "I understand. My mom would probably want to know how it worked, and my dad wouldn't care. But..do you mind if I tell Goku, at least part of it? I'm thinking that if I can get him to spar more with my father, he won't be as fixated on you. Even if you do use different techniques, it's Goku he's always so adamant about fighting."

"You may do as you wish. And perhaps you could tell me your story one day."

His eyes darkened suddenly. "I doubt you'd want to hear my story."

"I would still hear it, if you wished to tell me."

"Well-"

The sound of the glass door sliding open behind us cut off his words.

"There you are! I've been looking for you two!" Bulma exclaimed, stepping out onto the balcony. She was still dressed in the loose-fitting shirt and sweat pants she often slept in, but her hair and make-up were already arranged for the day. "You need to come downstairs if you want any breakfast. Gohan just woke up, and he's not going back home for a few hours." She winked at me. "And with three Saiyans in the house, Kiori, you need to fight to get everything you want. And you're too thin as it is. I'm not letting you leave the kitchen until you eat two helpings, at least!" She grinned once more and walked back inside, leaving the door half-way open.

I cocked my head and looked curiously after her.

"Does she really intend to force-feed me?"

Trunks merely shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past her. Mom means well, but sometimes she gets a bit carried away. But-" he looked down, a slight blush rising over his cheeks, "she is right about the Saiyan thing. You should probably hurry up."

"So I will have to fight for my meals from now on?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled briefly and stood, stretching his arms over his head. "Yeah, probably. But don't worry. I'll fight for you."

I froze for a moment, staring out after his retreating form. A small smile came over my face.

"I think I would like that." I whispered.

* * *

**Yay, and I have managed to post something finally! The reviews I got for the last chapter really helped motivate me to keep trying, even in the midst of inexplicable, but very severe writer's block. So my deepest thanks to everyone who gives feedback, and I welcome it as always!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed in relative peace. I wasn't sure precisely what Trunks had arranged, but my sparring sessions with the Prince had ended, and Bulma did not approach me about any more shopping outings. I was left blissfully on my own, visited only by Gohan and the infant, whose name I learned was also Trunks. Although no one ever explained the situation to me, and I never felt it my place to ask, I was certain somehow that the infant and the youth I knew were one and the same. A strange situation, to be sure, but I was certainly in no position to judge their personal lives. Not that it bothered me in the slightest; I enjoyed the simple pleasures of children, and both Gohan and the infant seemed to seek out my company. I spent my time devising different games for the both of them, and was quickly enlisted as an official babysitter whenever Bulma had an experiment or meeting to attend to. Gohan was unable to visit as often as I think he would have liked, but he could often escape by bringing one of his books and gaining my insight on whatever topic he was studying at the time. He enjoyed comparing the customs of Earth to those of other races, particularly my own. I could only assume that his interest arose from a lack of familiarity with his own Saiyan ancestry, and that he could pass off our conversations as learning experiences to his mother. She seemed to have developed a certain fondness for me, saying I was a much better influence for her son than "Goku's other friends". She also allowed an occasional sort of training to go on between us, once I started teaching Gohan different forms of meditation and energy manipulation, intended to calm the mind rather than increase fighting ability.

Trunks had taken to watching me while I was with one of the children, although he tried not to make his presence obvious. I wasn't sure if he was simply interested in what I was doing, or if his attention lay with one of my young charges. He would certainly be concerned with what was happening with his infant self, even though he never seemed to doubt in the slightest my ability to watch over him. Since he declined to offer a reason for his observation, I was content to ignore him and simply enjoy the company of those I was entrusted with. Such simplicity was rarely found while I was working with Revan, whose business could not afford for me to indulge like this. I could easily see how these Saiyans could forgo their naturally aggressive instincts and grow accustomed to the idyllic lifestyle offered by this planet.

It was during one of these restful days, sitting outside on the lawn with the infant Trunks, playing with a glowing blue Ki ball I'd summoned for him, when the signal finally came. There was no warning, yet it wasn't sudden either. An experimental, yet insistent sort of mental prodding against my mind, as though someone was calling me without the sound. For a moment I stared blankly at the child in front of me, not truly seeing him as I tried to determine whether I was really feeling what I thought. Jin. He was calling me. He was the only one I was familiar with who possessed even a degree of the telekinetic abilities I did, the only one I would know this clearly by his mental signature. He was looking for me. Did that mean Revan had decided to recover me at last? I raised my head and looked out at the azure horizon, broken only by forest greenery or the faintest wisps of clouds, my eyes darting about as though I would be able to see him coming for me. He wasn't close enough to the planet to detect me, only near enough that I could hear him searching. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, folding my hands in my lap to assume the best meditative pose I could for the moment. I expanded my own presence, reaching out to fasten firmly onto Jin's mind. It took him a moment to accept it, but once he had it developed easily into a pulsing beacon, a light in the darkness of space to guide him to me.

_Here I am. _I called serenely. _You can find me now._

Even at this distance I could still feel a sudden delight at his success. I couldn't resist smiling at his joy, the simple pleasure of triumph. He didn't often find it with any occupation other than his mechanical creations.

I opened my eyes and gently closed down the link between us. He knew where I was now. They would come for me soon enough. With that though….I looked down blankly at the infant child before me, still rolling happily about, unaware of anything that had just transpired before him. I would be sad to leave him, as I supposed I must. But of course I must. These people and this planet had been exceptionally kind to me, but my place wasn't with them. I had made an oath long ago to follow Revan. He needed my abilities. These people appreciated them, certainly, but their fascination would fade with time. Revan's need wouldn't. I was duty-bound to follow him until he had achieved whatever it was that would leave him content.

I didn't enjoy the prospect of explaining my departure to the Earthlings. They already lacked an understanding of my relationship to Revan. They saw him, along with Jin and Roukin, as common villains using me to attain their own desires. It's true that they were. However, I also felt genuine compassion from them, perhaps excepting Roukin, when we worked together. They had earned my trust, and fully deserved to utilize me as they chose. I suspected my loyalty was something my hosts would only argue against. Perhaps the best course of action would be to leave silently when the time came. I could leave behind something to repay them for housing me, or return later once their attachment to me had subsided. I wanted my leaving to cause as little a disturbance as possible for them.

* * *

With no one at Capsul Corp other than Trunks and myself, I was left with no other choice but to deposit the infant into the care of his elder self. He had only little experience with overseeing children, and I could tell my sudden abandonment of my small charge was a cause of no slight anxiety to him.

He looked in bewilderment at the child recently placed in his arms.

"But you always do a good job with him. And Mom's coming back soon, if you're getting tired of him. I really don't think I should-"

"Do you plan on having a child one day?" I interjected.

"I-well, I don't know. I mean, I never really thought about it, but I guess so."

"Then why wait until you are solely responsible for one to learn how to care for them? It would be less stressful over time if you learn in parts, while there are others nearby to assist you."

"But…are you sure you can't watch him instead" he asked, a slightly pleading tone to his words.

"I could. But I'm sure you have observed me enough to see how I do." I said, mildly pleased at the sudden embarrassment he felt realizing that I had felt his eyes over the past few days. " But I have matters to attend to. Which are mine alone to know."

"Well..I suppose it isn't fair for you to babysit him all the time. Alright. But..what does it mean if he starts crying?"

I smiled slightly as I turned to leave. "Any number of things. You'll discover the reason with enough time, I suppose."

"Kiori! That doesn't help at all!"

I looked over my shoulder and innocently offered. "If you wish I could have Vegeta look after him."

"Tch. I'd like to see you pull that one off." He muttered. He paused and considered me thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually I think I would like to see that sometime. I don't know if you could convince him or not."

I smiled and looked down, making my way out of the room again. "Perhaps I will try another time. I should return shortly."

* * *

Within an hour of running I reached a secluded pond in the center of woodlands south of the city. It was far enough from wandering humans that I thought my meeting with Jin would receive no attention or interruption. I knelt down and took a moment to settle myself after my brief journey, then gradually expanded my mental presence, both searching out and serving as a more specific guide to Jin. After a few time of prodding his mind, he recognized me and I felt him settle a firm focus onto my presence. He must be close enough by now to transport onto the planet. I kept my eyes closed and my mental presence as steady as I could make it to avoid disrupting his focus in any way. A few minutes later my efforts were rewarded by the faint sound of the i_shoa kymaer_ (shadow wind) transportation, a sound that could best be described as a puff of smoke bursting from a fire.

He was surprisingly accurate, appearing roughly ten yards from me. The moment he dared open his eyes and see the result, his face lit up with the joy of success and reunion. He seemed to bound toward me, nearly leaping upon me to embrace me as I stood.

"I did it! Kiori! You're alright! Revan said you would be, but I was still worried about you! Did they treat you right here? Tell me they didn't and I swear I- I'll show them they better treat you right!" He exclaimed vehemently, unable to even compose a decent threat in his excitement. I could only imagine how the time without me had been for him. There were days when I was his only ally in the group, as Revan and Roukin enjoyed tormenting him so.

"I'm fine, Jin. Please don't worry yourself anymore." Despite how long I had known him, I was beginning to feel a bit awkward with the strength of the attention I was receiving. It wasn't like him to be so anxious. Then again, knowing the reputation Saiyans had throughout the galaxy, even so far after their supposed demise, his feelings were understandable.

He saw fit to release me at last, pulling back to a less imposing distance and quickly running his eyes over me, checking for any signs that I had been ill-used during my stay. A few faint bruises from fighting with Vegeta caught his attention, until I explained that I had engaged in perfectly willing and harmless sparring sessions, avoiding mention of the times my body had become overstressed because of these sessions. The Prince was hardly to blame for the state I was in, and I wasn't going to worsen his reputation without cause.

"Alright, I guess. So are you rested enough to help with our next mission? Revan wanted to start as soon as we got you back." He said, extending a hand to make the connection to transport us both back to the rest of the group.

"I'm ready if I'm needed. Where are we going next?" I asked, lightly resting my hand in his.

"He was planning on going back to Namek, but since those Saiyans would probably interfere again, he thought we would skip the travel and just use the ones here."

I instantly removed my hand and took a step away from him. "Here? The next mission is on Earth?"

"Yea, why not? You've been here, so you know a bit about the planet, and anyone who could get in the way, right? And Revan found out they have dragonballs on Earth that work just as well as the ones we lost on Namek. He thought we could surprise them by coming here, particularly since they wouldn't expect you to leave after..well, after he left you there." He grew confused at the blank stare I offered him. "Is something wrong Kiori?"

"Is he going to attack here? He must know he can't use the dragon of his planet without the Earthlings fighting him."

"Yea, I guess that's the plan. Is that a problem? I mean, are they that strong?"

"I don't know who would win in a battle between them, but…Jin, we can't fight against them. I am still indebted to them for housing me. I couldn't turn against them after they have taken me in."

"Oh. But…you're still with us, right? You'll come back?"

"Revan knows I will follow him wherever he needs me. And please let him know that I will join him as soon as he moves on from this plan. But I cannot betray these people. "

Jin hesitated, visibly unsettled by this prospect. "Are you sure? He's not going to like this, Kiori."

I met his eyes for a moment, briefly sharing the knowledge of what my decision would mean for the two waiting for our return. Revan would, and had before, hunt down anyone who acted against this team. He valued loyalty above all else. Unless he understood my feelings, he would view my actions as a personal betrayal. Roukin would immediately tune in to his fury and expand upon it, seizing this as a chance to channel his ever-ready aggression into action, particularly if it was against me. Though we had never had a major confrontation, his inability to intimidate me in everyday matters had always frustrated him, and I knew he would work to keep Revan's temper up to ensure he didn't miss such an opportunity.

"I know."

* * *

**I realize I haven't posted anything in a purely blasphemous amount of time, and that this isn't nearly enough of a chapter after such an absence. However, it'll get my story back on the more recent pages, and hopefully more reviews and hits -since I understand completely that people lose interest once updates stop- will get me on track again. I could come back and do more editing to this, but if so I'll let everyone know on my homepage or the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Oh, and thanks muchly to Kairi-senpai, Bmrdbgt, Xenonwing (MiraiVegeto), , Sakujoed, and ATrunksxOCFan for reviewing my story during my absence.I'm sorry for not replying directly to your reviews, since I was planning on adding them in to the next chapter, but I had no idea it would take this long. But thanks much! and I really appreciate that you took the time to tell me what you thought!**


	10. Call Me

_Call me a Sinner_

_Call me a Saint_

_Tell me it's over_

* * *

I landed smoothly out of the transportation in the yard of the Capsul Corp. building, standing until the swirl of my hair and cloak fell limply at my back. What ought I to do now? I couldn't very well give up these people to be attacked without any warning, and to have me as their betrayer. Though I held myself to no obligation to fight for them and their planet, either. Any action that benefited them would directly hinder Revan in executing his plan. Without doubt the three years I had served under him overruled the paltry week I had spent on this planet. Had it really only been that long? Their ready acceptance of me into their household made it seem as though we were past friends.

I could neither assist one side or the other, yet even inaction would harm the Saiyans by enabling a surprise assault. A thoroughly impossible situation.

The most I could do at this point would be to alert the Saiyans to the possibility of an attack. That way both parties would be prepared for a confrontation. Revan would have the advantage of knowing the time and place he would strike, but the Saiyans themselves outnumbered their opponents. By too great a number, now that I considered it. Jin would be a fair match for any of the Earthling warriors, but simply wasn't up to the level of competing with a Super Saiyan. I myself had no idea how great their strength was in such a state. Revan and Roukin would be facing four such beings by themselves. They would be outnumbered, and likely immensely outmatched in sheer strength. Revan had greater strategy on his side, being more inclined to teamwork in difficult situations than I suspected the Saiyans were. But strategy could only take him so far. And where would I rest when the time came? If one of the warriors, on either side, was injured too greatly I would be compelled to heal him. Out of debt to the Earthlings and a sibling relationship of a sort with Revan and his crew. But by healing any fighter I would be increasing the force of one side over the other. A force that had been rightfully beaten down. What right did I have to interrupt the natural way of battle? Shouldn't the warriors alone determine their fate, without my interference?

To save one I would betray the other. Something I was not prepared to do.

Enough. I had made the decision to inform the Saiyans, and I would have more time to meditate on this. Knowing Revan, he would take days to make his decision and finalize his plans. Possibly even weeks. That I had chosen not to return with Jin would have disrupted his group. If he chose to attack the planet despite my protest, he would first take on a brief mission to plunder another planet, to test how effective such attacks would be without my assistance. A test that would take several days in itself, with a few more to mull over his actions. He was certainly ruthless, but calculating at the same time. Regardless of the betrayal he may feel at my decision, he would not act on that anger. Rather, it would motivate him to execute the most efficient invasion ever, if only to prove that I was not a necessary member of his group, and my threat of abandonment would not disrupt his plans. Spite could be a powerful force.

Reaching up to grasp my necklace, I reluctantly made my way inside, looking for the nearest person to inform of this turn of events. I hadn't been away long enough for anyone else to arrive at Capsul Corp, so it seemed my only confidant would be Trunks. At least he seemed a fairly level-headed person to receive such news.

I found him reclining with a book in the primary living room downstairs, one of those strange baby-monitoring devices on the floor transmitting the soft breathing of a sleeping infant. I still found it strange that anyone but the most inexperienced could need such things, however I had to accept that Earthlings would naturally have different parenting methods and mental abilities than my own people. They seemed to lack the deeper connection with their family members, the ability to instantly recognize whenever the well-being of one of their own was disrupted. The Vash may lack the nurturing instinct that seemed to arise naturally with women of this planet, but we were still bound to protect our families, and mentally equipped to sense unrest with any of its members. Such devices would be useless to my people. However, I had no right to judge. If a household as caring and accepting as the Brief's trusted their children to such machines, then they must be adequate.

Trunks looked up as I entered the room. "Back already? That business of yours certainly didn't take very long."

I still detected the somewhat veiled curiosity of what my errand had been, but I appreciated his attempts not to pry. There wasn't a very gentle way of leading up to this information, so after a moment of reflection I softly announced:

"There is a strong chance that Revan will arrive for the dragonballs of this planet. Possibly within the week."

To my surprise, there was no outburst. He became very still as he absorbed this information, signs of silent tension appearing in his hardening eyes and clenched jaw. His face was the picture of deadly seriousness.

"He's the leader of the ones who attacked Namek, right?"

I nodded.

"The group you were with."

At this I stilled as well. I could tell there was more than a confirmation in that statement. There was accusation. The news of this invasion arriving after I had left for a mysterious errand, unsupervised by anyone of this planet? I could see the reason for his suspicion. Now knowing if any refutation I offered would be believed, I stayed silent, forcing myself to keep eye contact with him. As badly as I wanted to look away, that would convey a false sense of guilt. One that I neither felt nor deserved.

After a long silence, he finally looked away. "I can't leave the baby here by himself. I can take him with us to Goku's and explain this whole thing. ChiChi wouldn't mind looking after him until mom gets back. He can find my father and Krillin, and let them know."

At this conclusion he rose and walked past me, leaving me alone in the room. My eyes drifted down as the weight of his words fell upon me. Whether he meant to or not, he had clearly let me know I was not trusted as I had been earlier. He had taken full responsibility of the infant, despite how uncomfortable he was with such a task. He had never considered having me watch him, either at this house or Goku's. Leaving him to my care was no longer an option. I was not trusted with the life of an infant.

I understood he was suspicious. He may not have even realized the message he was sending. But what would I have done? Poison a child to assist a planetary invasion? I had no place to be offended. Yet somehow I still was.

* * *

Within an hour a small group had assembled at Goku's house. All of the Saiyans, of course, along with the Earthling Krillin. All except Vegeta had been present on New Namek for the initial confrontation, and so would be more familiar with the force they were dealing with.

"So," Goku began, casting his eyes thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "The guys that tried to use the dragonballs on Namek are coming here to try ours. So that's…three people, right? That shouldn't be too bad. I know the one I fought was a pretty good match for me, but I didn't go Super Saiyan. How about you guys?" he asked, looking between Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin.

Gohan scuffed his feet along the carpet before replying. "The guy I was fighting did a number on me, Dad. I tried, but he was just too fast."

"Even as a Super Saiyan?"

"…well, I didn't think I would need to transform at first, but by the time I realized he was too much for me…it was kinda too late." He admitted.

"Ah, I see. No problem, then. This time you'll know what to do if you get put up with him again. But what about you two?"

Krillin grinned broadly. "That must have been my lucky day, Goku! Me and Trunks got one that wasn't a ridiculously strong fighter. I can take him!"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yea, I actually left to go help Gohan, but by the time I got there they had disappeared. The third one shouldn't be a problem."

"Haven't you idiots realized you're letting a perfectly good informant go to waste?" Vegeta demanded suddenly, looking to me from the corner he stood in. "Tell us what the names of these warriors are so we'll at least know who we're fighting against!"

I paused a moment, realizing that this could lead to more questions I wasn't prepared to answer. This one, at least, was harmless. "Goku fought against Revan, the leader of the three. Gohan faced Roukin, and Jin is not the born fighter."

"And you traveled with these men, correct? Long enough to know how they fight?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Then you know of any techniques they possess that could pose a problem in battle. Explain their fighting techniques, and I'll dispatch of the entire group without wasting time waiting for these fools to play at being warriors!"

At this Goku opened his mouth to whine about Vegeta's unfairness, and I felt Trunks radiating frustration at his father's impatience. If I waited for the room to lapse into argument, I would not be able to work up the courage again to announce this.

"No."

The room was suddenly quiet.

"What do you mean, Kiori?" Gohan asked quizzically. "You won't help us?"

"Of course she won't, you fool! Haven't you figured out that she's working with them?" Vegeta snapped. "She disappears and returns with news that the planet is to be invaded within the week, and no one thinks to question exactly where she went? You know we can't track her energy signal, she could have been meeting with her leader ever since she came here, and you would never know!"

Goku blinked. "But..if you thought that, why did you bother asking her to help you?"

"I was testing her, Kakarrot! Did you honestly think I would accept _help_ to win a fight? I can crush this enemy all on my own!"

"Kiori wouldn't do that! Not after that man abandoned her! He hit her!" Gohan burst out. He turned pleading eyes to me. "Tell them, Kiori. Please."

I smiled sadly at the look on his face, the absolute faith he had in me. "I have spoken only with Jin, and only on today. I told him nothing that would assist Revan in his fight against you."

"See, Vegeta?" Goku exclaimed brightly. "You were reading too much into things. Kiori's still our friend!"

His only response was a snort. "What does that tell you? Do you honestly believe she would come out and say she's deceiving you? Fine. Believe what you want. It won't matter in the end. Anyone who stands against me will be finished! And if you- " he directed this comment towards me " think that you've established any sort of 'friendship' with me that will save you, you're sorely mistaken."

I bowed my head lightly in agreement. "Of course not. I expect nothing else from you."

"At least you're not a fool like the others." His final comment as he turned and strode silently from the room. Likely he felt he had already wasted enough time from training by coming here. I wondered if his distrust would increase his desire to fight with me, or give him a greater aversion to my presence. It would be an interesting thing to note.

A momentary silence filled the room, broken by Goku's excited shout.

"Hey, this means we have an excuse to train again! Gohan, you won't be stuck doing homework all the time! Come on guys, why am I the only one that's excited here? Let's go spar! There's plenty of daylight left. ChiChi, Gohan's coming with me for a while, okay? We'll be back for supper!"

"What!? Goku, you can't just take my son away from his studies whenever you- Goku, get back here!" She cried, emerging from the kitchen just in time to see her husband and son's rapidly retreating form. She glared around the room at the rest of its occupants. "And just what are you looking at? Expecting me to entertain you? Out! I know you're all just dying to go join him in corrupting my Gohan! Turning him into a delinquent! Is that all men really think about? Fighting and violence, all the time! Out!" She cried, brandishing a broom at the room in general.

"Of course, you can stay, dear." She added to me, quite calmly after she struck Krillin's shining head with the broom. "You can help me with dinner if you feel like staying."

The remaining men had by this time fled from the house. I glanced at the infant sitting on the couch, placidly surveying the turmoil in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I called Bulma, and she's coming to pick him up. She hates when she has to work this often that she can't spend time with him. I keep telling her that family's more important, but that woman just can't slow down! But what am I saying? Come, sit. I'll have to start now just to feed those two. Particularly if Krillin and Trunks are staying over. Do you know how to cook, dear? It's never too late to learn." She concluded, nodding decisively.

"I know how to make a few things. I don't know if they would go well with tastes of this planet." I offered, seeing that I wouldn't have much of a choice in helping her anyway.

"Wonderful! Something new for supper! We'll try it. If no one else likes it, we'll just give it to Goku."

Why not? For the next week it seemed I would be surrounded by fighting. I could at least take this night to escape from it. And from my eventual decision. The Saiyans didn't seem immensely threatened by the imminent fight, which could mean Revan would be horribly outmatched. I hated to think what he would do if the situation turned desparate.

The clinking of pans in the kitchen reminded me. I had other matters to worry about tonight.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows if you hadn't guessed already, I finally merged the last two chapters together.**

**And I realize the end of the chapter got lost in dialogue, but maybe once it sits a while I'll come back and edit it. Nothing major, and I'll put a note in the next chapter if there's a significant change. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were some of the most unpleasant I had experienced in..quite some time. With everyone occupied with training and preparations, there were legitimate reasons for me not to be the focus of their attentions. However…I could _feel _a difference in how I was treated. Vegeta no longer demanded my company as a training partner, and made no move to disguise how I had lowered in his eyes. Not as though he had confided in me in the slightest before, but now there was such an active distrust that it hurt even from him. Others, like Goku and Bulma, who maintained friendly conversation whenever around me, could not quite rid themselves of moments of doubt. Brief times where silence or pleasantry showed that they did not wish to discuss potentially important information around me. Moments where I could feel that, though they did not precisely believe that I had betrayed them, they could not understand my loyalty to Revan, and therefore could not know how far that loyalty extended.

I no longer felt as though I should reside here. I had not been told to leave, nor was it hinted in any way that I was unwelcome. But if my presence was only a burden, only someone else to watch out for, what right did I have to remain here? Since I no longer served as sparring partner to Vegeta, my only contribution to this household had ended. I was no longer asked to serve as a guardian for the infant Trunks, with the claim that Bulma had felt badly for requesting so much of my time for such a purpose. How much that was true, I could not tell.

But what was worse…

I heard familiar footsteps behind me and stepped nearer to the wall to allow him easier passage. As he passed, I hesitantly glanced up. No response, as I expected. The Saiyan youth passed me without acknowledgement of my presence. He had done so whenever possible since we had returned from Goku's house. I couldn't say exactly why his exclusion hurt me more than that of anyone else. He had certainly not meant more to me than any others on this planet. Except..there were times. Times when I had enjoyed his presence. Times when he had looked after me, just as Revan and Jin had always done. Times when he had inspired me to trust him. I had confided in him, told him what I had never been asked by anyone else, the story of how I had attained my powers. He had listened to me then, and now he wouldn't even see me.

That was what hurt.

I should leave. I could. I had lived without the comforts of a home before. Certainly I could do so for a short while longer? Just until Revan arrived. Perhaps then I could convince him to leave, to continue his conquest another way. There were certainly other powers in the universe than those of this planet. Perhaps I could rid him of the personal vendetta against the Saiyans of this world. He would surely accept me back into the group. My brief transgression could not have been so bad to warrant rejection. And if it did…Jin would come with me, wouldn't he? Of course he would. He had always looked to me for acceptance. I was his protection, as Revan was mine. But if we left on our own, who would be my protector? Who would track down jobs for us to work? I had never related well with powerful figures, and Jin sometimes tried too hard not to be intimidated. What else could I do? I did not truly like the business of planet trading and mercenary work, but what other use was I? Who would need my powers, limited as they were? Even if I could find a position as healer on some planet, how would I approach anyone to ask? I had never truly been on my own before. For so long had Revan been my leader, planned all my actions, and taken care of all my needs, that I could not trust my ability to do so for myself. As much as I would have liked to tell myself otherwise, I _needed_ someone to look after me. I needed someone I knew was strong enough to protect me in my moments of weakness, someone who would care for my well-being. I needed to be of use to someone, to feel as though I was important enough in their eyes to be worth their attention. Who else could provide that for me, if Revan rejected me?

For the first time in years, I was truly afraid.

* * *

**Trunks POV**

* * *

He wasn't sure what made him stop. Maybe it was that she had stopped moving, just stepped aside with that newfound meekness she had acquired over the last few days. She had always been quiet, but never to be invisible.

It was probably his fault. He hadn't spoken to her since her convenient little trip out of the city. And he was right, wasn't he? After his family had taken her in, after all that crap she had put up with as his father's new adversary…after he had fought with his father to defend her, and now she wouldn't even try to help them? It was bad enough that this Revan still had this hold on her, to keep her loyal even after he'd abandoned her- but then why had she stayed at all? If she'd known she had no intention of leaving him, why hadn't she just gone back and saved them all the trouble? Why had she stayed? Gohan had gotten so attached to her, _his father_ had even been amiable towards her, and he...he'd thought she was interesting. Maybe a bit more than interesting. As unnerving as she could be sometimes, with her strange appearance, and powers he still couldn't quite understand, there was still something about her that made him want to know her. The times when he had watched her as she tended over Gohan and his present self, she had been so gentle. Mysterious a lot of the time. She was an intriguing example of quiet power, one that didn't need to display her abilities to have others know and respect them. And when that same power had hurt her, worn her body to the point of exhaustion…he had been scared for her.

So why wouldn't she stay here? What could Revan offer her that he-that _they_ couldn't give? Was it that she didn't trust them after all? She had seemed to. She had told him about her past, about her weaknesses. Wasn't that the ultimate trust? She had asked him for his story. Would it have made a difference if he had confided in her as well? Would that have let her know that _he_ trusted _her? _Or would the knowledge that he would have to return to the future have made her only more likely to leave? Of course not. As if his presence would mean that much to her. And hers shouldn't mean anything to him. So why had he been agonizing over this for days?

He finally allowed himself to look back at her. And felt his heart clench.

She looked as anxious as he had ever seen her, the chain of her necklace wound tightly around her hand, clenching the crystal so tightly he saw a few drops of blood trickling down her wrist. She wasn't looking at him, but seemed to be fully absorbed in whatever thoughts she was having that disturbed her so much. What was bothering her? It couldn't have anything to do with his distance, could it? But then what-

"Kiori?" He asked quietly, raising her from her reverie. It felt strange to say her name again.

Her gaze shot up to stare at him for one wide-eyed moment, then dropped down suddenly as she realized the pain in her hand. She slowly unclenched her fist, letting the chain fall from the miniscule indents the links had created in her skin. The crystal was smudged with a small amount of blood from the scratch in her palm. With a brief glance up at him, she gently closed her hand over the necklace again. A faint blue glow escaped between her fingers for a moment, and when she opened her hand the smudge had disappeared from the crystal and her skin.

"Are you alright?"

"I..yes, I am fine. Thank you." She murmured.

Something was still wrong. She wouldn't look at him. He knew it was normal for her not to make eye contact, another thing that bothered him sometimes, but she never tried so actively to avoid his notice. He advanced slowly towards her, stopping immediately in front of her. She still hadn't looked up. Why? What was it that was so uncomfortable for her? What was causing this new.._meekness_ about her? It didn't suit her. Another moment of silence passed, and a twinge of annoyance struck him. Determined to get some kind of reaction out of her, he abruptly reached out with one hand and deftly pushed her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Kiori's POV**

* * *

For a moment I was too shocked to feel awkward. What was he doing? He had never been forceful with me. I couldn't even remember him touching me other than when he had carried me after the training match. Had I done something else to anger him? When he didn't immediately speak, I felt my eyes start to shift away again, if only out of habit.

"Kiori." He said tersely. "Look at me."

I hesitated for a moment, before slowly lifting my eyes to his. He held me there for almost a minute, rebuffing me with slightly more pressure from his fingers whenever my gaze began to shy away. As much as I tried, I couldn't be comfortable meeting his eyes. It was always this way for any contact longer than a glance. I always felt as though people were seeing too far into me, delving deeper than I wished to let them. I knew it was more than likely such a feeling was entirely unfounded most of the time. But that did little to ease my discomfort. I couldn't say why he insisted upon doing this, but considering the trouble I had caused, I was willing to try.

"Is it really that hard for you?" He asked, more softly, after he caught my eyes falling away again. I nodded slightly as he slowly withdrew his fingers. I heard him sigh. "Look, I- I know things have probably been confusing around here since- well, lately. But I don't want you to feel bad or like you have to hide from everyone. I just..I don't know, wanted to let you know. That I'm not mad at you. And I'm sure no one else is, either."

He was telling me it was alright? That he didn't consider my actions betrayal? I was at a loss to understand how he had experienced such a change of heart without any apparent cause. I cocked my head slightly and cautiously looked up at him, this time of my own volition. As I quickly searched his face for an end to my confusion, he suddenly seemed to grow somewhat abashed, self-consciously curling and hiding the offending hand behind his back. I blinked and looked down again. Did I now cause him to be uneasy? First he demanded my attention, and then he shrunk away from it. What importance did eye contact have on this planet? Did it signify something more than I knew?

I was utterly confused.

Shuffling a foot slightly, he looked out towards the nearest window, seeking another focus than the current situation he had created.

"Hey, um, you haven't really had anything to do since my father locked himself in the Gravity Room, have you? And I'm not really looking forward to being commissioned for training again today, so…I don't know, is there anywhere you want to go?"

I considered this, somewhat hopeful at the opportunity to reestablish a calmer mood around the house. For the short time that it mattered, at least.

"I..suppose I could, but I'm not familiar with the recreation of this planet." I concluded slowly.

"Well, I don't know either, but if you wanted we could just wander and see where that takes us."

After another moment of thought, I nodded.

"Alright, then..I guess maybe we can leave after lunch?" He suggested. Once I signaled my agreement, he took advantage of the opportunity to escape our uncertain encounter.

It was clear I had yet to properly understand how those of this planet thought.

* * *

**Roar. Countless apologies couldn't really make up for my horrilble neglect. I'm sorry readers!**

**But in any case, I have the next chapter somewhat planned out, and I plan to apply myself properly and get it out soon. I welcome feedback! I know my endings suck...**


	12. Descent

Descent

* * *

As promised, we soon set out on an excursion into an expanse of woodland on the border of the city, a journey likely made longer by my refusal to be carried to the site Trunks had planned for me. My inability to fly hindered our progress somewhat, though he discovered I could match his speed well enough by leaping about on the rooftops of the city, too quickly for the average Earthling eyes to detect without looking purposefully for it. I could sense that my Saiyan companion was not used to such a commonplace method of traveling; at least, it was common in my perspective. Such was the way of my people: not to trust or develop unseen methods of flight, but rather to rely on understandable and visible force from our own bodies. Apparently this was a concept foreign to him, from his reaction when I attempted to explain.

"But…you mean no one of your race knows how to fly? Not one person?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not. It isn't so strange as you think. How many of this planet can do such?"

"Not many that I know of. But the average person doesn't have the power level or training to be able to. If the rest of the Vash are anything like you, then there's no reason that they couldn't."

"It's unnatural. For someone not raised with the concept, the idea of hovering, with nothing preventing a fall to your death, and yet somehow staying suspended. All other things when raised, must fall. _Will _fall. To trust an invisible force to prevent such a fate is as great a perversion to our way of thought as the machines many species rely on for their ways of life."

At this he stopped suddenly, so much that I was nearly vaulting to the next building before I realized he was no longer alongside me. I turned and briefly surveyed him, silently seeking a reason for the disruption to the pattern of our travel.

He stared blankly at me. "Do you mean to tell me that your people don't believe in machines? Computers? They don't use them at all?"

I blinked. "Nothing of the sort is permitted on our home world."

"But..but why? What could you possibly gain from that?"

"It is simply not our way." I said, preferring not to get into a great explanation of the views and decrees of my people. Such a culture lesson differing from his own could well disrupt the growing peace that had begun again between us. I did not wish that.

"But…you were traveling on a ship, weren't you? Doesn't that count as a machine?"

"Yes. Of course I used it. It was mine."

"But that doesn't make any sense! How can you own something you don't believe in?"

"Just because I possess something does not require that I place value on it for myself. It served Revan's purpose to use _Blackfire. _And I could not have kept up with his travels effectively without staying with him. So I kept it for his use."

"For his _use_?" Trunks demanded, eyes flashing. I watched as he clenched his fists, unknowingly assuming the faint outline of a fighting status in his agitation. "His _use_ was to destroy anyone he wanted to further his own selfish goals!"

"Yes." I said simply, my mind beginning to empty as it did whenever I anticipated an argument. Such as it had done when Revan had abandoned me on Namek, and when I had given Jin my message mere days ago. It helped soften whatever harsh words may be said to remove myself somewhat.

"Then how could you help him? Why did you need to travel with him at all, if you knew what he was like? And why-?" He abruptly shut his mouth, averting his gaze to keep himself from continuing.

"Why do I still follow him, knowing what he will do?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I just…I don't understand. No one understands. You're not a bad person, Kiori. You saved Gohan. You went against him when you chose to, and I don't understand why you won't do it now!"

"I owe him my service. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Then explain it to me. Help me understand."

I glanced up to survey him. He had relaxed somewhat in his questioning, arms hanging loosely by his sides. He was gazing simply at me: not pleading, not demanding..just waiting. A light breeze found its way over the rooftop, gently fluttering his bangs across his eyes. It was almost picturesque, in a way. This was the point where I was supposed to confide in him, to reveal a deeply hidden moment of my past, gain his sympathy, and be accepted fully as one with a right to a life on this planet. Yet, how would any confidence I gave him change the current situation? I sought no sympathy, and did not believe I deserved any. I did not need to justify my actions to him, and his understanding would not change my views. When the time came I would leave with Revan, if he would still have me. I hoped to deter him from his current plans, and would certainly not aid him, but ultimately I still felt my place was at his side. Would an expression of trust, another moment of connection between us, only worsen his denial when the moment of my departure arrived? Already he was resistant to the path I chose. How could learning more of me lessen his well-meant concern?

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment when I did not respond, letting silence fall for a moment between us.

"How about this? We'll trade. I tell you my story, you tell me yours?" He suggested finally.

I considered this for a moment, finally relenting. It was a peace offering of sorts. And perhaps if he understood my motives, my actions would not seem so harsh to him. It was the only consolation I could give for causing the disruption I already had. I supposed he had a right to know the reasons for the path I chose, since it had crossed so with his own.

At last I nodded. "Agreed. But perhaps we could find a more suitable location? I feel it won't be long before we are noticed."

He blinked and looked around, seeming to have forgotten our halt on the roof of a fairly large structure, something sure to seem strange to any Earthlings who noticed our presence.

"Oh, yea, right. I forgot about that…. I know somewhere that's pretty quiet. Let's go."

We soon arrived at a small pond within a clearing of the woods. It was unlikely that anyone would intrude upon us here; it was truly too simple a landscape to warrant much attention.

We stood side-by-side for a moment, silently surveying the quaintly idyllic setting.

"I like to find places like this." He said finally. "There isn't much left intact back home."

"And where is home for you?"

He sighed and lowered himself to the natural cushioning of grass beneath us, leaning back to support himself on arms stretched out behind him. I glanced down at his position, but chose to remain as I was.

"Well, it's not so much where as _when._ I'd understand if you didn't believe me, but…I'm actually from a future timeline. Roughly 20 years into the future of this world."

He paused, waiting for my objection. I gave none.

"You know, somehow I'm not surprised you don't see a problem with that."

I shrugged lightly. "I was given charge of the infant-child for a time. Long enough to see the similarities between you. The shared parentage also made it rather clear that you two were somehow the same, although I couldn't know how. How did you come to be displaced from your world?"

"My mother- my future mother- managed to build a time machine to send me back, to try to change the future of this world. Before you came, there were two androids created to take revenge against Goku, and eventually destroy the world. In my timeline they nearly succeeded. Everything…everything's gone. All the cities are at least half-rubble, they decimated the Earth's population..the only survivors that were left had to live in hiding to try to save themselves. It didn't always work. They killed everyone. My father, Goku, Gohan…everyone. So Mom thought that if there was any way that we could prevent that for someone else, that we should."

"I assume that you were successful?"

"Mostly. Things changed a bit from me coming back. There were more androids than there were in my timeline, and stronger, too. They still killed a lot of people. But at least we could stop them this time, before history repeated itself."

I was quiet for a time, absorbing his words. A part of me was silently repulsed by what he had said. Time machines to interfere with history. Such a concept was foreign to me. To take it upon oneself to go against what had occurred, simply because it was difficult or unpleasant? My people would judge it arrogance. Pretention. As would I. However, he had not asked for my judgment. I would certainly not lecture him with customs different from his own.

When I still refrained from speaking, he turned his gaze upwards from the smooth surface of the water to my face.

"I take it you disagree?" he asked, somewhat stiffly.

I nodded.

He huffed and crossly turned his head away from me. "You can't know how it was unless you were there."

Silence.

"Then, after you have succeeded, why do you remain in this world?" I asked finally.

"I came back to let everyone know that I had defeated the androids in my time, and to say goodbye to everyone. I was actually only going to stay a few days, but then you showed up. And I didn't feel right leaving without knowing what happened to everyone. But after this is all over, I'll have to go back. I'll probably set the machine to take me back about a week after I left." He smiled faintly. "Mom said she was going to be busy restarting the company, anyway. She's probably glad I'm out of her hair for a few days."

"I see."

"What about you?" he asked suddenly. "Where will you be when all of this is over?"

"I shall go wherever Revan takes me."

"That's it? You don't have any plans for yourself? What happens if he's dead, what will you do then?"

"I will not permit that to happen."

"Why?" He turned fully to face me, fixing me with a look of utmost concentration. "Why does he have this hold on you, after everything that's happened?"

"It's all I know."

"How can that be all? What about your family, your home?"

"I know nothing of them. When I gained my powers, it was a..difficult process. In many ways. I remember little of my life before approximately 3 years ago." I explained simply.

He stared at me in disbelief. "But, how? How can you not-"

"It..perhaps it would be easiest if I were to show you. If you would permit me." I interrupted softly. I felt that if I tried to explain myself with words, he would not understand. For whatever reason, he _needed _to understand my actions, and he could not fully do so without understanding the motives behind them.

"Show me?" He faltered. "What do you mean?"

"If you permitted me, I believe I could allow you to experience my memories, for a brief time. What are left of them, in any case."

"I- sure. I mean, if you think you can. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, I think." I knelt down in front of him, tentatively reaching out to rest the tips of two fingers against his forehead. I dimly noted that this was the only time I had ever initiated any form of contact between us. No matter. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment, drawing up from my mind the best of a meager selection of memories I could offer him. The most relevant had been in times when I was not in the best condition, so the recollections I had were somewhat fragmented, and with such a basic connection as I had established I could only offer him the most basic ideas and flashes of images, rather than complete memories. I pieced together what I could, and after another moment of hesitation, released the barrier separating us.

_A woman, darkly tanned skin, with startling scarlet eyes, and short hair, so dark brown it was nearly black…Mad'ska*?...with a fair-skinned little girl, her opposite in color except for the same scarlet gaze…a house of white stone, a single purple flower in a polished clay pot in the kitchen window…_

_Safe._

_Mad'ska?_

_An open door…strange footsteps upstairs…a broken flower pot on the floor, a narrow beam of light from the window-_

_Not safe._

_Running._

_Waiting._

_Wandering. _

_Lost. _

_A crowd, a strange city, a market…_

_Lost…_

_A man, red hair, seeing a small crystal hanging from a chain around a pale neck…bending down, holding out his hand…Revan...the girl following. Another man, dark hair, tall, angry…Roukin…an argument-_

_No children allowed._

_A fight. Revan winning. Roukin angry. Follow Revan. Safe with Revan._

_Safe._

_A woman. Power. Tall, dark, blue eyes. A black cloak, silver patterns. Mierj. Teaching. Learning. Learning well. Mierj impressed._

_Mierj sick….Come here, stand here…a touch on the forehead-_

_Blue eyes-_

_A bright glow-_

_Hurt. Burning fire in blood, in mind, everywhere. Too much. Panic. Hurt._

_Nothing._

_Awake. For 5 minutes. For half an hour. For several hours._

_Revan. Always Revan, always there. Feeding when food was forgotten, watching over when asleep, when awake, always. Helping up, helping to stand, helping to walk. Training, a little at first, then more. Helping to heal. Always Revan._

_Importance. A mission. The first mission. Success. _

_Revan pleased. _

_Important. Needed. Useful._

I drew my fingers away from his skin, shutting down the connection. There was more I could show him, but in my view he had seen the main event that gave Revan my loyalty. Even if he didn't understand the logic in his own mind, he had seen it through mine. Through feelings alone, I suppose, but that should be sufficient. I was under no obligation to retrace my life to satisfy his curiosity.

Had I, though? Did he now understand why I owed allegiance to the one who had found me, accepted me, and saved me while in his care? All he asked was that the life he saved remain with him. And why should it not? Was I to wander off whenever I pleased, devoid of the debt I owed to him? Trunks should understand, should he not?

Yet he was looking at me strangely. With something very close to the pity I had wished not to see.

He reached out and took hold of my hand still suspended in the air between us, taking it in his own. I allowed him, but dropped my gaze to my knees.

"Kiori, I-"

"Do not apologize for my life." I rebuffed. "I have no regrets about anything that has occurred."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and absently brought my free hand up to brush against my face. I paused. My fingertips came away damp. I tried again, with the same result. I was…crying? Impossible. I didn't cry, and there was no reason for it even if was a habit of mine. I had accepted the limitations placed on my body, and how they came to be. I was suited to follow in Revan's crew, and received all that I needed. Why should I be crying? It must be a result of revisiting my memories, and as such the emotions I would have felt at the time.

For the second time that day, I let my face be tilted up by the gentle fingers slid under my chin.

"I won't apologize, then. Just know that, just because one person has taken care of you, doesn't mean that no one else can."

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism (other than the exceedingly faint romance portion of the story) are welcome and appreciated. My thanks to all my reviewers so far!**


	13. Lacrymosa

_Kiori!_

I jerked sharply away from the demi-Saiyan's touch, eyes darting about for the source of the sudden call until I realized that it had been a mental signal, not a physical one. Blocking out the confusion of the man in front of me, I turned my gaze to the sky, my vision becoming somewhat unfocused as I sought the source of my summons.

_Jin?_ I inquired cautiously. The call hadn't felt exactly like him. It had been too strong, almost overpowering me in the command for my attention. There was a deliberate silence, not so much a withdrawal as a bitter refusal to answer me. Only one person would reach out to me with resentment as that.

_Revan._

_Now, Kiori._ He ordered.

I sighed, knowing that the time had finally come. I let my eyes lower as I mentally searched for them. It seemed they had landed a fair distance away, and for the present were waiting stationary for me to join them. I supposed Revan wanted to deal with my desertion privately before setting out to quest for the dragonballs. I was dimly aware of Trunks speaking to me, and drew my attention back to my current surroundings.

"-happening? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

I shook my head, rising to my feet. "He's called for me."

"But-you don't mean that you're going to him? Take me with you! Or-or wait, Goku at least has probably already sensed them. You can come with us!" He said hurriedly, scrambling to his feet.

I shook my head again, stepping farther back from him. "I must go." I set Revan's location firmly in my mind before looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." I said faintly, closing my eyes against his arm outstretched towards me, and twirled to vanish on the spot.

I slowly opened my eyes again, waiting for the slight wind created by my transportation to settle around me. I had chosen to appear a short distance from my companions, and stood motionless until I was acknowledged. Though Revan and Jin appeared to be as close to ease as they could likely be under the circumstances, it was clear that Roukin was ill at ease. I could easily discern the linear path he had created already with his constant pacing. At my appearance he whirled about to face me, visibly chafing at the orders I presumed Revan had issued to allow him to handle the situation as he saw fit, as Jin did not act on the thinly veiled delight I detected from seeing me unharmed once again. I shifted my eyes to my leader's face, waiting for him to speak. He wasted no time.

"What do you mean by this, Kiori?" He asked heatedly, his voice hardening into the terse tones he used for intimidation whenever anyone on the ship opposed his orders. I hadn't been sure what to expect for my blatant refusal to return to him, however it seemed his fury had not yet consumed him to the point of throwing away the investment he had built on for the past three years. Perhaps Roukin had not been able to sway him as I had imagined.

"I mean to honor the debt I have to the warriors of this planet. Nothing more."

"What debt? You were only left to them because you disobeyed my orders in the first place, and expended too much energy to transport us all! You knew we would return for one of our own, yet you allowed yourself to form an attachment to these people! You disobeyed a direct order from _me, _Kiori. I can't afford to have a subordinate who picks and chooses when to follow me. You know this!"

I closed my eyes and nodded once. "I understand."

"Of course you do." He continued bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've been through this before with you. That damned honor of yours." He gave an aggravated sigh and shot a glare towards me. "So, how far does this go with you? I don't suppose you'll permit me to burn this worthless rock?"

I paused, considering. If my debt didn't compel me to protect even those who had taken me in, it certainly wasn't strong enough to render me the guardian of this planet, or any of its other inhabitants. "I wish that you could reach your goal through other means...however, I won't oppose you."

"Is that so?" He shook his head and sullenly surveyed the ground in front of him, but remained silent.

At this I detected Roukin's energy errupt, enough to immediately create a shallow crater beneath his feet. "You can't be seriously considering her!" he spat. "This isn't the first time she's gone against you, and now that she's openly defied you, you expect _me_ to allow it!"

I glanced fleeting towards him before returning my attention to Revan. "You are not in a position to allow me anything."

"Oh, I'm not? How many times have we had to alter our plans because of some objection you have to the way we do business! You are nothing more than convenience! If you had died we could easily have found another to take your place, and still can! You seem to think you're a lot less dispensable than you really are."

"And what of you? A common bloodlusting mercenary. There surely aren't any for hire in the taverns of a dozen worlds." I replied scathingly.

"Vaken wretch!" He cried, hurling dual orbs of crackling green energy from both his hands before launching himself towards me. I was ready, immediately weaving between the spiraling paths of the two bolts as I felt my claws lengthening automatically in preparation for battle. Skirmishes between the two of us were not uncommon, as Roukin's need for dominance was constantly frustrated by Revan's position of leadership, leading him to challenge another being to assert his power. Whenever Jin was the target of such rages, I was usually the barrier between them, making myself a duel source of fury for him. I dodged his blind assault, leaping to the side to deliver a spinning kick to the center of his spine, simultaneously catching the back of his neck between my claws, digging into his skin to secure my hold.

In an instant I felt a similar hold on my own neck, pulling my head back, as the hand containing Roukin's counter-attack was equally arrested, the crackling heat resting in his palm radiating against the armor protecting my stomach.

"Enough." Revan declared, his hold on me tightening to a painful clutch, and from the slight hiss issuing from Roukin's teeth I could assume his arm was being twisted in a similar fashion. "I can sense a group approaching. Once this is resolved the two of you are free to kill yourselves if you wish, but right now I _do not _need the members of my team at each other's throats! Kiori, release him."

I slowly complied, my claws retracting from the skin of the man in front of me, tinges of blood staining the tips of my fingers from the crescents welling up in his neck. After another, more violent twist to his arm, Roukin at last recalled his attack, before breaking roughly away from Revan's grasp. He had enough time to release me as well and step back from me before the energy signals of a small group became visible over the outline of building in a nearby city. Moments later the glowing trails materialized into more defined figures, then sharpening into the now familiar figures of Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan touching down a short distance away. I could see the Prince wasted no time in sizing up his opponents, while Goku scanned the group in front of him with cautious neutrality. Trunks and Gohan seemed more focused on my presence than those behind me. I avoided their gaze.

A soft snort sounded from my red-haired leader. "So. The planet's defenders here at last. Certainly a quick response time, if nothing else. We haven't even had time to show ourselves around yet."

A small smirk appeared on Goku's face as he spoke, supplementing the quiet confidence emanating from his eyes. "We do our best. You wouldn't be looking for anything in particular, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. For some reason, you've seen fit to interfere with my search up to this point. If you've had a change of heart, now would be the time to tell me. I would hate to burn this planet for no reason."

At this Goku's face hardened, ending the presumed banter of the moment. "There's nothing for you here. Leave now. We don't have to fight."

"Oh, so you're one of the good ones? Let me make this clear. Give me what I want, or I will slaughter anyone in my way. It's your choice."

While he kept his eyes steadily on Goku, I felt his presence brush against my mind.

_Which will you take, Kiori? You know these fighters better than I do._

I hesitated, looking down as I contemplated the question. There was no doubt he would attack them regardless of my involvement. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan…their four against ours. The most I could hope to do would be to prevent an uneven advantage to my comrades. I quickly scanned through my options, finally settling on the only possible option. Goku or Vegeta certainly couldn't be prevented from fighting, and I needed Jin to have the easiest opponent I could give him. I flicked my eyes to Trunks, setting his image in my mind and imparting my choice to Revan as best I could. I felt his fleeting acknowledgement, before he withdrew his attention to the others of the group.

Before Goku could respond, I detected a faint growl from Vegeta as his power level rose. "Enough of this, Kakarrot! I don't feel like wasting my time as you try to reason your way out of battle!" He grinned savagely. "Let's finish this."

Revan tilted his head up, considering the Prince for a moment before nodding sagely. "I couldn't agree more."

The next instant, I felt the mental alert he sent me, as each of my comrades sprang into action against their opponents. There was no physical indication of their attack, yet the Saiyan warriors did well in raising their defenses to meet their assault. Roukin relied little on technique, all but barreling into the waiting Saiyan Prince, a furry of blows springing up between them. Gohan wasn't as quick as the others in readying himself, caught off guard by Jin's series of energy blasts. Goku leapt forward to meet Revan's advance, the two of them immediately breaking off only to come together again a few yards away. The groups quickly distanced themselves so as not to interfere in each others' fights. When the battle started, Trunks had whirled around to keep up with the movement around him, watching for any attack against him. Seeing everyone occupied with their own opponent, he'd remained still for a moment, taking in the individual clashes before him. Now realization seemed to strike him, as he turned slowly to rest his eyes on my motionless figure.

"So, am I _your_ opponent, Kiori?" He asked bitterly. "You seem to have us all paired off."

"I have no intention of fighting, only to maintain the balance of the battle."

He clenched his fists in frustration. "And just what does that mean?"

"As it stands now, we are each evenly matched. A warrior of Earth for a warrior not. As long as that balance is maintained, I do not intend to interfere."

"So, what? Do you expect me to stand by and watch my friends be attacked?"

I smiled faintly, reaching up to loosen the clasp of my cloak, letting the fabric flutter down behind me. "You may fight me, if you wish."

At this he closed his mouth tightly, glancing back in visible agitation at the flashes of battle behind him. A surprised yell from his father drew his attention, as the Prince was driven back by one of Roukin's electric assaults. In my eyes it had done him no major harm, yet at the sound Trunks had already turned, ready to leap to his defense.

"Father!" He cried, taking a few running steps towards the battle. In a few bounding leaps I had passed him, turning to halt almost directly in front of him. He stumbled back at my unexpected appearance, but quickly recovered and dodged to the right of me, determined to pass me. Again I intercepted him, hoping that he wouldn't resort to aerial maneuvers. Not being able to take to the air myself, it was extremely difficult for me to rely on transportation for battle on a relatively flat terrain, with little to give me assistance to my leaps. At this second interference he stopped, something reminiscent to a growl emanating from his throat.

"Let me go, Kiori."

I shook my head. "Fair means. If you were to join this fight, one of my comrades would be set against two opponents. If that were to happen I would have to do more than I intended here today."

"How can you talk about fairness here? They've come just to use and destroy this place, and I can't just stand by and not help stop them!" He shouted, taking off suddenly to fly past me, likely still set on joining his father's skirmish.

In a flash I appeared in front of him once more, twisting as my foot connected solidly with the side of his neck. The attack was too rapid and unexpected for him to defend himself against it. He picked himself slowly off the ground a few yards away, staring over at me in disbelief. I had never attacked him before; my offensive during training sessions had always been solely against his father. I landed easily in a slight crouch, prepared to either wait out the results of the fight behind me or engage in another with the man before me.

For what seemed an eternity, the two of us remained motionless, silent save for the sounds of battle echoing behind us. As he looked at me, I read a sadness in his eyes that I couldn't quite account for. A sense of betrayal, perhaps, or regret that the time I had spent among these people had now gone to waste. Their efforts to befriend me meant nothing, surely, now that I had attacked one of their own. Did he mourn the consequences of what he viewed as misplaced loyalty? Did he grieve the loss of my companionship?

I forced myself to meet his gaze evenly. I did not want to send any misleading messages, and looking away as I wanted could convey a doubt in my actions. There was no doubt. Regret, certainly. But no doubt, no hesitation. If this fight was to be had, I had made my position clear.

At last he spoke. "It's come to this, then? You choose them."

"I never strayed from them. If you chose to interpret my gratitude to you as a sign of loyalty, you were mistaken."

"Loyalty." He narrowed his eyes, his expression now a mix of frustration and remorse. "Is that the only thing you talk about? Debts and allegiance. What about friendship, Kiori? I thought that…I had at least that from you."

Friendship? I had to admit that the idea had never overly concerned me. Friendship in itself did not seem to me particularly fulfilling, without anything else with it. With Revan…I could not say there was friendship. He looked after me as he might a sister, because it was his duty to do so. I was an asset to him more than family, and if there was ever a conflict between these two positions he would always choose the former. I had no illusions that Roukin tolerated me other than that he was forced to, at least as long as Revan reigned superior over him. And Jin it seemed saw me more as a protector, a mentor, rather than something as equal as a friend. He adored me too much to share such a familiarity with me. And those were the relationships I had established for the past three years. How could I develop anything more with people I had known at most a few weeks?

"I doubt that I was meant for friendship." I concluded finally. "I apologize if you misunderstood, but the current situation remains unchanged. I cannot allow an unbalance to this fight. If you try to interfere unfairly against my companions I will have to stop you."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you, Kiori. I can't."

He seemed to resign himself to waiting for the present, and drew his gaze beyond me to follow the progress of the battle. After confirming to myself that he was not intent on moving, I also allowed myself to turn. Jin was doing tolerably well against Gohan, but I could see he was not far from faltering. He was likely only matching Gohan's higher strength with greater experience, and utilizing the agility he had gained while training with me throughout the years. I must remember to tell him that he'd done well. Roukin and Vegeta were hard to track, but I could see that the Prince had yet to transform into his Super Saiyan form. There was likely no room for it: the two of them were going for each other like animals. Roukin was in his element, he couldn't have chosen a better opponent. My eyes traveled towards the fairly stable skirmish between Goku and Revan. I could only follow their movements by trailing the golden aura that surrounded the Saiyan, but the glimpses I caught were enough for me to know that theirs was a true warrior's fight. Gohan fought from necessity and as the release for his heritage, Vegeta for the savage enjoyment of battle, but Goku took true delight in the challenge offered to him. The two of them pushed each other to their maximum, each seeking the thrill of proving their own worth as a fighter, reveling in discovering and besting the techniques of their oponent. Yet underneath that there remained an undercurrent of fierce determination, the shared knowledge that this was a fight to the end. Revan had already declared his intentions to continue until he either found what he sought or was incapable of attaining it, and each blow he delivered, each time he chased down his opponent, only strengthened his statement. In another circumstance I had no doubt that Goku would have loved to have such a sparring partner for the future, and would have tried to change Revan's position to one of a comrade, if not a friend. However, Revan's position was all too clear, and the threat posed to his family and his home could not be ignored.

At that point, focusing on their grapple, a sudden unease rose within me. The two were close together, interlocked in a sheer battle of strength, and I was too far away to hear the words that passed between them. Goku's ki spiked sharply, a sudden yell erupting from him to match the wave of energy thrust against his opponent. A barrage of blows sprang up between them, with Revan soon overwhelmed by the Saiyan's new ferocity, sent hurtling towards the earth. A surge of golden sparks appeared in the Saiyan's cupped hands, growing in intensity as he fell down to Revan's level, a short distance still separating them. In an instant I took in the rapidly increasing power Goku was generating against Revan's current battered state. It did not bode well for my commander. With that attack, whether intended or not, he would not survive this day.

Trunks' voice rang out at my involuntary step forward. "You said you wouldn't interfere. Are you going to change that now?"

I paused, looking back at him, hearing Goku's charge begin. A direct attack it was to be, to leave no room for an evasion. So be it.

I saw a glimmer of understanding grow in the demi-saiyan's widening eyes, and met his gaze fully. I offered what smile I could.

"What else can I say? I owe him my life." With that I turned on the spot, for the second time that day leaving the sight of him with an arm stretched out to me.

I arrived with little time to spare, my hands already up to form a crude but rapid energy barrier in front of me, looking up to meet the startled gaze of the golden-haired Saiyan almost upon me. I latched both hands firmly onto his wrist, surrounding his hands and the energy they contained within my makeshift barrier, to absorb and divert as much of the attack as I could. I wasn't able to stop it, not nearly.

Sudden pain exploded in my chest, just above my heart. The fiery pain of a broken bone, of muscles ripped open. The involuntary clenching of my hands at the impact, digging into the skin beneath them. The sickly warm running of blood down my stomach, forcing its way up my throat. The sounds becoming muted, my vision blurring until finally…

All was dark.


	14. Final Destination

::Trunks' POV::

* * *

He stood as though paralyzed, unable to avert his eyes from the sight that held them. A heavy silence had fallen at the moment of Goku's attack, one so thick he could feel it surrounding him. If there was a sound, would he have been able to hear it? A myriad of thoughts whirled about his head. What had happened? She'd been right there. She couldn't be hurt. He'd never seen her hurt in battle. Not _really_. All those techniques she knew, ones he couldn't even fathom how they worked, they should have kept her from being hit. Why had she saved him? She'd been right there. Couldn't he have stopped her, kept her from leaving somehow? She'd been right there. Two strides away from him.

A ragged, protesting scream tore through the air, making him aware that there was at least one whose turmoil was greater than his own.

Goku.

Indescribable shock rapidly evolving into horrifying realization across his face, his grip changed from the gnarled fingers of an attack into a solid press as he hugged her body to his chest, a vain attempt to staunch the blood flowing from her chest. Her knees buckled as she fell limp in his arms. A series of faint murmurs escalated into panicked, voice-cracking shouts.

"NO! Kiori! Hold on, you're going to be okay! Do you hear me, you're going to be okay! Just, please-" He looked wildly around before squeezing his eyes shut tightly and bringing two fingers to his forehead. The two of them disappeared in an instant.

Even now, hours later, it seemed as though the world had been turning at half-speed. In his memory everything was sluggish, with the figures seeming to move as if underwater. Trunks and Gohan sat together in silence, listening to the faint whispering of the wind against the base of the lookout. Goku and Dende remained in the inner sanctum with Kiori, who had yet to stir since they'd arrived. It was just the four of them that had returned, he reflected, a trace of the anger that boiled within him earlier resurfacing. Of her precious _comrades_, the ones who had inspired all of this, there had been no sight. After Goku's flight, Revan had awoken from a daze, touching in numb confusion the droplets of blood splattered over his chest. He had called for his comrades to move out, and left before seeing whether his order was obeyed or not. Only the white haired man…Jin, had followed. Of the other there had been no sign, at least none that he could detect. When he had looked over where he had last seen the ferocious battle between him and his father, only the lone figure of the Saiyan prince remained standing. He hadn't expected Vegeta to accompany them.

At their departure, Gohan had run up to him, almost incoherently seeking answers for where his father had taken Kiori. It had been a few minutes before they could center themselves and realize that there was only one place he would have gone.

They'd arrived to find little Dende overwhelmed: they'd later heard the account of how he had heard Goku screaming for him, and was met with the sight of the bloody mess he cradled. He'd done as much as he could to stop the immediate bleeding, and until now had Kiori kept inside for rest and to examine the more minute damage.

They hadn't heard anything promising the last time he'd emerged, over an hour earlier.

"Trunks?"

He turned his head to the source of the small voice at his side. Since he had heard the last report from Dende, Gohan had been almost entirely silent. Though they'd been sitting together the entire time, no words had passed between them. There hadn't seemed to be anything to say.

"I don't want to wait here anymore. Do you think we could go see what's going on?"

The older demi-Saiyan paused, considering. Initially he had accepted Dende's banishment to the outer sanctum to avoid adding stress and pressure for the healing. But it had been an hour with no other news. Their appearing couldn't possibly upset anything now, could it?

He nodded decisively. "Sure. Let's go, Gohan."

The two made their way to the door of the lookout's inner chambers, where Gohan reached up to the center of the door, seeming to waver for a moment between his desire to enter and the polite knocking that Chichi had likely drilled into him. He compromised by slowly turning the ornate golden handle to the door, and opening the door only a crack before softly requesting entrance.

Dende's quiet voice answered him. "Sure, come in guys. Just try to be quiet, okay?"

The two slipped through the doorway, both pairs of eyes anxiously turning towards the bed against the wall. Trunks felt his heart lurch as his gaze fell across the unnaturally still form within it, gaining only slight comfort by detecting the faint rising of her chest beneath the sheets.

"How is she, Dende?"

The young Namek sighed, his antennae drooping slightly as he bowed his head. "I healed her injury, but her body is in some sort of shock. There…was a lot of damage to her vital organs, and she's not healing like a Saiyan would. And you guys are most of the practice I've had, so I- I'm not sure how much more I can do." He lowered his voice and case a worried glance toward the chair pulled up next to the bed, where Goku sat silently, chin resting on interlaced fingers, his elbows supported on his knees. Though his body gave the illusion of composure, his eyes held a distant pain as he did his best to contemplate the floor beneath him. "What exactly happened down there, Trunks? Ever since Goku came here, there wasn't time to ask. Did one of her teammates turn on her, or something?"

Before the demi-Saiyan could respond, Goku's strained voice issued from the corner. "It wasn't one of them, Dende. I did this to her."

"Don't say that." Trunks protested. "It wasn't your fault, Goku. You couldn't have known what she was going to do."

Before the words had fully left his mouth, the dark-haired Saiyan was already shaking his head. "No. I should have been able to do something. I should have been more aware of what was going on, should have had better control over my own attack! Something to keep this from happening." His voice cracked again, and his hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Gohan ran to his father's side, throwing his arms around him as best he could. Dende shuffled his feet and opened his mouth once or twice to offer something consolatory, but couldn't seem to be able to find anything to say. It was so rare that Goku had any reason to lose his composure that it wasn't a situation any of them knew how to deal with.

"I-I'll leave you alone for a while." He finally stammered, taking up his guardian's staff and exiting from the room.

Trunks remained at his post by the door, solemnly surveying the situation in front of him. He could only imagine how Goku was feeling. He knew the Saiyan must have felt anguish before. He had heard stories of the deaths of his friends during childhood, and again on Namek. The loss of friends through battle was a hard thing to accept. He knew. Yet how must it feel to one such as Goku, who only desired to protect, to have caused such harm to another? One he likely considered a friend? He could only imagine the guilt he must be feeling. But guilt wasn't going to help anyone right now. They needed a solution. He could not allow her to die. Particularly not after knowing what little he did of her life. What little she knew of her life. She deserved to have more than a life she could only half-remember, with the years she did know spent in service to a group of mercenaries. That was his purpose in coming to the past in the first place, wasn't it? The belief that sometimes people deserved a better life than had been dealt for them. If it was within his power to make that happen, then he was going to. There must be a way. He just had to think.

If Dende didn't know how to heal her, he had no reason to suppose that normal medical facilities could do any better. And bringing her to anyone other than his mother's trusted medical staff would only raise questions about her origins. He had no idea in what ways her anatomy differed from that of a human, but he didn't want to risk a doctor who would know that something was amiss. And if she was in shock…he didn't know what capabilities medicine had at this time to-

At this time…what about 20 years into the future? Of course. The underground hospitals of his world would have experience dealing with patients in shock. With some of the injuries the androids had caused…shock of various kinds was something they'd had to learn to deal with. With all the on-site amputations and high-risk surgeries he'd heard about from the physicians who met at the basements of Capsul Corp for what supplies his mother could give them, they must have developed ways to help the body cope with trauma. And there were too many survivors indebted to his mother for Kiori's origins to be any problem. Yes, that was it!

Except that…he had already seen, from traveling through time himself, what changes could be caused. And he'd have to return her to this timeline, to prevent her living alongside her future self. It was difficult enough to come back and see himself as an infant, and with her mental capabilities he didn't know what kinds of trouble could arise from having the same person existing twice within the same plane for a lifetime. And with the way she said her people felt about machines, would she even consent to use the time machine to return to her proper timeline? And what if the time travel itself did more harm to her? He didn't notice any adverse effects, but would a healthy Saiyan notice forces that could damage an injured person of a strange species?

Suddenly this problem seemed even more complicated than it had at first.

A pattering of feet altered him to Dende's presence a moment before the door opened to reveal the Namekian's wide eyes.

"Trunks, Goku, there's someone here. I didn't know what to do, he says he wants to see Kiori."

Movement behind him sent the young guardian scurrying into the room. Trunks felt himself bristling as he registered the ki signal in the hallway, his animosity increasing at the appearance of the white-haired man in the doorway. He stopped short of entering the room, straightening up despite his obvious fatigue from the earlier battle to face the glare directed at him.

"You." He growled at the newcomer, hands forming into fists at his sides. "What are you doing here? Haven't you and your so-called leader done enough here?"

"I haven't come to fight." Jin replied defensively, his voice lowering slightly as he caught sight of his former comrade. "I was just…hoping to see her. That's all."

"What, just you? What about the one who got her into this mess? Where is he?" Trunks demanded, fighting the urge to unleash his frustration upon this man who was so recently his enemy. And still was, as far as he was concerned.

"Revan….he isn't doing much leading right now. Even if you don't believe it, he's pretty shaken up. She's been one of us for years. I wanted to know…I couldn't sense her very well. I won't stay long." He seemed to gain some resolve, matching Trunks' glare with a resolute stare of his own. "But I will see her before I leave."

"Enough." Though the command wasn't loud, Goku's voice instantly attracted the attention of everyone in the room. He was still far graver than they were used to seeing him, but there was no trace of his earlier breakdown. "He can stay, Trunks."

A quick glance cut off the objection before it could begin, and Trunks grudgingly stood to the side, his eyes tracking every move of the man who skirted past him. He reached the bedside and knelt down, after a moment of hesitation enclosing one of her fair hands within his. Trunks felt a twinge he couldn't quite identify within him. Kiori had said that this man was a comrade to her…was that all he was? And why did it matter?

"What can you do for her?" Jin asked, directing his question to the room in general.

After a moment of silence, Dende explained in tremulous tones the limitations of his ability.

Jin shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help. She'd begun to teach me how to heal, but I'm nowhere near that advanced.

Another bleak silence fell over the room. Trunks cleared his throat. "Actually, there is something I was thinking. But I don't even know if it would be possible."

Goku looked up, breaking his gaze from the floor for the first time since they'd entered the room. "What is it, Trunks? We need all the ideas we can get right now."

"Well…even if you don't have the technology or ability to heal her, I might. In my time, I mean. I know that because of all we've been through with the androids, we have better medicine than exists now. And there's a good chance that my mother would know what to do for her if I took her home."

Gohan's eyes brightened instantly. "That's a great idea, Trunks!"

"Yea, I thought so too, except that there's still a lot about time travel that we don't know. Really the fact that my mother built the machine at all is a miracle. I still don't know what made this timeline alter from my own. So there's always the danger that I could cause a disturbance by having two of the same person in the same time, or someone living out their lifetime in an alternate universe."

After a moment of contemplation, Jin spoke from his position on the floor. "You're talking about time travel."

"Yes."

"Interesting. There probably aren't many in the universe who could manage that. I'd love to be able to get my hands on that sort of machine. But…how far into the future would you be taking her?"

"Roughly 20 years from now. Why?"

A sardonic laugh emitted from his throat. "Then you won't have to worry about creating a disturbance. There very likely isn't a Kiori 20 years into the future."

Trunks stilled, feeling as though all the blood had rushed into his head. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be there? If no one went to New Namek in the future we never would have seen each other, and none of this would have happened. None of this _did_ happen. _What do you mean?_"

He sighed. "You've seen how bad off she is. If you hadn't screwed up our plans on Namek, and Revan had gotten that wish, he'd be out securing his own personal corner of the galaxy, and taking us along with him. No matter how powerful _he _would have been, we still would have had to fight other battles for him. Using her powers as sparingly as she has been has already started wearing her out. Honestly I'd be amazed if she was still alive after 5 years. But twenty?" He shook his head. "No, the only way Kiori will be in your future is if you take her there yourself."

So. That was it then. Whether or not he had come back, she would have been dead either way. If he'd tried, he could have been angry at her supposed comrades, for being the ones to endanger her in the first place. Though he by no means trusted the man in front of him, on this he trusted him entirely. Wasn't that why they were all here now, because Kiori had been willing to give her life in the service of her leader? Was it unrealistic to assume that she would have done the same, in another time? Only in another time, in _this_ time, they wouldn't have been able to help her. But in his time, they could. _He _could. There was little chance she would recover if left here, and a fair one if he entrusted her to his mother's care. Wasn't it worth the risk? And really, what other options did they have?

None. And from what he could read from everyone's faces, they knew it as well as he. Too bad. He'd have liked to have a less grave departure from this time, a true celebration of the friends and family he'd known here before returning to his own life. But there was no time for it now. The sooner he prepared the machine, the sooner she could get help. Who knew? Maybe he would come back again, after a while, to let everyone know how things were going. Whether he'd ever get Kiori to willingly set foot in the time machine remained to be seen.

But one thing was certain: she would be there to have that argument.

* * *

::Kiori's POV::

* * *

I was surprised by breath. The cool, gentle rush of it into my lungs, filling my chest and waking my mind. That first cleansing breath that precedes the rejuvenation of waking from a deep sleep. Such a simple thing, yet something I hadn't entirely expected to feel again. Where was I? The atmosphere I sensed around me felt almost the same as Earth, yet there was a difference. As I'd grown accustomed to, I confirmed that there was no one present in the room with me before I showed any sign of being awake. Likely an unnecessary precaution, but useful habits were the hardest to break. I was in a room constructed much the same as the one provided for my use at the Capsul Corporation, yet with less furniture and plainer coloring than my own. Odd. I supposed I could have simply been moved to another room, yet why would I when there was nothing wrong with my own? And what could explain the subtle difference I felt about me, the lack of the tranquility I had sensed as background to Earth city noise? This I felt was more of the absence of noise, rather than peaceful existence.

I sat up slowly, listening for any protest from my body at the movement. When I felt no pain, or even discomfort, from the motion, I looked down at myself. I was wearing clothing similar to what I would wear under my battle dress, a simple dark blue tank top with soft black shorts. In curiosity I slipped my left sleeve of my shoulder. Nothing. Not so much as a scar marred my skin. But how? It was true that the last moments I remembered were little more than a blur of indistinct sounds, but I remembered that pain. That fire screaming from my chest had been real, yet there was no trace of it. Yet…

I looked over to a neatly folded stack of black clothing placed on a small stand near the bed, my crystal necklace lying atop it. I was grateful to see someone had salvaged my cloak from the battlefield. I would have regretted losing it. And underneath were the remnants of my armor. I picked up the short battle dress I had worn for so long, intact save for the left shoulder. What plating remained was horribly warped towards a gaping hole where the shoulder plate should have been. How was I recovered so untouched from the blast?

Still gently fingering the warped edges of my armor, I let my gaze drift out of the window nearest the bed. The skyline was far different that what I was used to seeing from this place. There were none of the towering buildings interrupting the view of the sky, and what structures were present looked broken and uneven. Towering machines were visible next to some of these half-formed buildings, appearing for the purpose of finishing their construction. Why was this world so altered from the one I knew?

I turned my head towards the door as I detected a well-known energy moving down the hallway. One that had not changed in the slightest. It seemed as though he was intended to go elsewhere at first, as he passed by my door. However after a few feet, he paused, and I felt someone mentally probing into the room. He wouldn't be able to sense my energy precisely, of course, but my awakened state was likely giving off a stronger signal. I smiled to myself as I felt his indecision, and saw the cautious opening of the door. The familiar sight of a lavender-haired Saiyan youth met my eyes. For a moment he simply stared at me, relief flooding his features.

"Kiori." He breathed. "I-I couldn't really tell…I'm glad you're awake."

I smiled as I met his eyes. "As am I. But tell me: where am I?"

He hesitated a moment, seeming at a loss for what to tell me. Finally he decided.

"You're home. For as long as you want it."

Should I have been surprised? Where else could I be that bore such resemblance to Earth, than Earth itself? I looked out again at the sights of construction in the background. There was much to be done here. Here I could have a purpose, a use. I had purpose and –I stole a glance to the Saiyan youth waiting in the doorway- here I was wanted.

Here I was home.

* * *

**There is it, Final Chapter! Since this is the first story I've ever actually finished, I'm aware it wasn't pristine. As you should know, I'm planning a sequel, which will be the actual romance story, though I won't post it until I have a few chapters written out and am back in a groove, so that hopefully I can avoid this crap of months in between updates.**

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support, and to all who reviewed/favorited my story! If anyone had criticisms or praise they'd like to offer for me to keep in mind for the sequel (other than romance) than please let me know. I welcome feedback!  
**


End file.
